Liens de parenté
by Lyrashin
Summary: Quand Treize Kushrénada apprend que le pilote 02 est son petit frère kidnappé à l'âge de deux ans et qu'il met tout en oeuvre pour le récupérer, ça provoque forcément des étincelles...
1. Default Chapter

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Autrice : Lyrashin pour toute la première partie, et Lylyth Shin pour la seconde, puis un mélange de styles. . .  
  
Genre : Yaoï mais pas tout de suite, Hétéro, Révélations familiales plausibles[1], Changement de camp, Lylyth qui a déjà tout préparé pour sa partie me presse. . .  
  
Couple : Pour le moment nope ! Mais on en aura bientôt promis !  
  
Disclamer : Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de dire qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas alors que je sors d'une version grecque ?  
  
Ly-chan : Je hais le Grec !  
  
Lyra : Moi aussi ! Bon, bref, ils sont pas à moi !  
  
Note importante : Chers lecteurs, sachez que toute menace de mort * regard noir pour celle qui a osé lui en envoyer une * sera fortement punie : un mois avant la prochaine update si j'en reçois encore une et des excuses ! Mais je ne me gênerai pas pour publier cette fic sur un autre site ( Merci à Shin Maxwell !!!) ! Vous êtes prévenus !  
  
D'autre part, sachez que mes profs sont un ramassis de salauds qui se donnent toujours le mot pour me pourrir la vie avec des devoirs quand je veux écrire ! Donc la parution de mes fics sera légèrement ralentie. Et pour ceux qui suivent Lost in the Time : je suis désolée pour le retard mais je n'arrive pas à cerner convenablement un perso essentiel pour cette fic et un chapitre qui viendra après, donc, patientez un peu, je vais finir par me décoincer !  
  
Merci de votre compréhension, et à présent : place à la fic !  
  
LIENS DE PARENTE  
Prologue : Découverte  
Bureau de Treize Kushrénada, Irlande du Nord  
  
_ J'espère que vous plaisantez Monsieur Diolandre !  
  
_ Je crains que non, votre Excellence ! Les résultats sont formels ![2]  
  
Treize, assis devant son bureau, se prit la tête entre les mains et demanda à son interlocuteur d'un ton presque déprimé :  
  
_ Comment avez vous pu le retrouver ?  
  
Le vieil homme poussa un soupir et commença son récit :  
  
_ Comme vous le savez déjà, votre demi-frère, Draco Kushrénada, a été enlevé à l'age de deux ans par des terroristes souhaitant l'indépendance des colonies. A partir de ce jour là, votre père nous a engagé pour découvrir le lieu où les kidnappeurs l'avaient emmené. Avec notre équipe d'agents spéciaux, nous sommes parvenus à remonter jusqu'à L2, la plus pauvre des colonies spatiale et l'endroit idéal pour cacher un otage. Malheureusement notre enquête n'a pas pu se poursuivre à cause de l'Alliance terrestre, et nous avons longtemps supposé que le jeune héritier de votre famille était décédé dans l'épidémie qui ravagea L2. Mais, il y a peu, un chercheur, chargé d'établir le groupe sanguin d'un de vos prisonniers après en avoir prélevé un échantillon, nous a fait part de ses difficultés devant un génotype tout à fait particulier. L'idée nous ait venue de le comparer avec ceux de vos défunts frère et père, puis avec le votre même, et nous avons remarqué le signe caractéristique des Kushrénada : une tache sombre sur les chromosomes, produisant des ondes radioactives qui détruisent les réseaux informatiques des divers appareils servant à leurs analyses. Nous en venons à la conclusion suivante votre Excellence : le jeune terroriste Duo Maxwell est votre frère perdu !  
  
Le général des forces armées de OZ appela sa secrétaire pour qu'elle lui apporte un verre de scotch avec deux glaçons, puis fit le point sur la situation :  
  
_ On vient de retrouver mon demi-frère après des années de disparition, mais, malheureusement, il s'agit de l'un des cinq pilotes de Gundams, le pire même puisqu'il combat avec le Deathscythe, natté, sauvage, ignorant sa véritable identité, et, d'après le rapport du psychologue qui l'a examiné lors de son incarcération, ayant une nette tendance à la schizophrénie pour se protéger du monde extérieur ! Je n'ai rien oublié ?  
  
_ Vous ne savez pas encore tout de lui votre Excellence !  
  
_ Appelez moi Zechs Merquise sur le champ !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grinçant et un homme en tenue militaire à veston rouge, avec un casque enforme de crâne masquant en partie ses longs cheveux d'or, fit son apparition. Treize leva la tête du dossier que lui avait remis le détective pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir.  
  
_ Vous vouliez me voir Colonel ?  
  
_ Oui Zechs, et pas en temps que supérieur cette fois . . .  
  
Le blond saisit vivement la chaise que lui avait proposé le général pour l'écouter : le ton de son ami d'enfance indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas tranquille.  
  
_ Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Le commandant en chef de l'Organisation Zodiacale plus communément appelée OZ soupira longuement avant de lancer nerveusement :  
  
_ J'ai un énorme problème. . . et je ne sais vraiment pas comment le traiter !  
  
_ De quoi s'agit-il ?  
  
Les yeux de l'aristocrate se perdirent dans le vague et il commença à raconter :  
  
_ Ma mère, ma vraie mère, est morte alors que je n'étais âgé que d'un an : un accident de voiture. . . Mon père a jugé alors que j'étais trop jeune pour être privé de présence maternelle, aussi s'est-il rapidement remarié avec une femme d'une grande gentillesse : Nadia Dragora . Elle a été la mère que tout enfant aurait souhaité avoir ! Et peu à peu, sa relation avec mon père, qui ne l'avait épousé que pour s'occuper de moi, a évolué. . . le jours de mes six ans, elle m'a annoncé, toute souriante, que j'allais avoir un petit frère ! Je me souviens que j'ai couru dans tous les sens dans la maison en criant ma joie, je crois même que certains domestiques ont cru que j'étais devenu fou !  
  
Treize secoua la tête en souriant à ce souvenir, puis poursuivit son histoire sous le regard ébahi de son plus fidèle lieutenant qui se demandait bien pourquoi son supérieur se montrait si volubile et dévoilait une partie de sa vie, lui qui était d'habitude mystérieux et réservé.  
  
_ Le jour de l'accouchement est venu, tout se passait très bien d'après les médecins, jusqu'à ce que le bébé se présente aucun problème n'était survenu. Mais au moment où Nadia poussait une dernière fois pour le faire sortir, des hommes armés sont entrés et ont tiré sur elle. Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait de rebelles revendiquant la liberté des colonies. . . comme si la mort de ma mère avait pu contribuer à quoi que ce soit dans cette affaire ! Le gynécologue a tout de même réussi à sauver mon demi- frère, un adorable petit garçon qui s'époumonait sans rien comprendre au chaos qui se passait tout autour de lui ! Il avait été simplement déposé sur le bord de l'évier après qu'on lui ait coupé le cordon ombilical, et il pleurait, parce qu'il avait peur et froid, et parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée du cataclysme qui venait de se produire. J'étais dans la pièce voisine et, puisque tout le monde s'affairait autour du cadavre de ma belle-mère, j'ai pu passer sans encombre jusqu'au bébé que j'ai pris dans mes bras. Il a rapidement cessé de pleurer et je suis resté là, prostré, accroupi sous la table d'opération, alors que les médecins essayaient en vain de sauver la patiente. C'est ainsi que mon père nous a trouvé, une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il est revenu de Singapour dans son jet privé. Je ne voulais plus lâcher mon petit frère d'après ce qu'il m'en a raconté. . . Il a appelé l'enfant Draco, en l'honneur du nom de famille de sa femme, mais quand il m'a appris qu'il comptait se remarier pour « notre bien », j'ai piqué une telle colère qu'il s'est résigné à nous prendre une nurse plutôt que de m'affronter.  
  
Zechs était tout simplement stupéfait : et lui qui pensait que son enfance n'avait pas été vraiment heureuse, celle de son ami ne l'était pas plus !  
  
_ La première fois que Draco a ouvert les yeux, je le tenais dans mes bras. J'ai même failli le lâcher en voyant la couler : mauve, améthyste, exactement le même teinte que Maman ! Je ne laissait pas nos nourrices s'en occuper convenablement, enfin, d'après mon père ! Je me souviens encore de ses petites menottes se refermant sur mes doigts, ou de sa petite frimousse lorsque je lui donnais le biberon. . . Il était véritablement adorable !  
  
Le regard de Treize se fit plus dur, presque noir.  
  
_ Et un jour, il n'avait que deux ans alors, des hommes sont venus pendant la nuit. Ils ont passé les différents systèmes de sécurité et ils ont enlevé le bébé pour faire pression sur mon père. Il a envoyé une équipe entière de détectives, mais il n'a jamais appris ce qu'était devenu mon petit frère de son vivant, accident d'avion lorsque j'avais seize ans. Mais, aujourd'hui. . .  
  
_ Excusez moi Colonel ! Mais Lady Une vient de me demander de vous apporter ce dossier !  
  
Les deux nobles se retournèrent pour fixer avec de grands yeux la jeune femme, rouge de honte d'avoir surpris leur conversation, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
_ Lieutenant Noin ?!  
  
_ Lucrézia ?!  
  
_ Pardonnez moi votre Excellence, mais j'ai entendu toute votre histoire et . . .  
  
Treize leva les yeux au ciel et bascula en arrière sur son fauteuil dans un mouvement de pur « jem'enfoutiste » complet.  
  
_ Oh, nous n'en sommes plus à ça prêt ! Asseyez vous Lieutenant !  
  
La jeune femme s'exécuta, trop heureuse de pouvoir connaître la suite de l'explication de son supérieur hiérarchique. . .  
  
_ Des enquêteurs ont fini par retrouver la trace de Draco, alors que nous le croyons mort !  
  
_ Mais c'est formidable ça ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème !  
  
_ Moi si : l'un des pilotes de Gundam est mon petit frère, Zechs !  
  
_ QUOI ?!!!!  
  
Le cri des deux officiers était jailli sans qu'ils puissent faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Le Baron de la Foudre, tâchant de reprendre contenance, demanda :  
  
_ Et. . . Lequel est ce ?  
  
Treize baissa les yeux et répondit dans un souffle :  
  
_ Duo Maxwell.  
  
_ Le cinglé à la natte ?!  
  
Le chef de OZ se leva en foudroyant sa subordonnée du regard et lâcha d'un ton plein de menaces :  
  
_ Lieutenant Noin ! Je vous interdit de parler ainsi de mon frère !   
  
S'en suivi un silence gêné pendant lequel chacun analysait les nouvelles données, puis, Zechs, inclinant légèrement la tête, osa faire remarquer à son ami :  
  
_ Tu tiens toujours énormément à lui malgré ce qu'il est devenu.  
  
Treize soupira :  
  
_ Oui, mais lui, doit tout ignorer de notre famille puisqu'il ne connaît vraisemblablement pas sa véritable identité ! Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire ![3]  
  
_ Pourquoi ne pas le prendre avec nous ? Après tout, nous ne savons pas quelle pourrait être sa réaction s'il découvrait la vérité, et c'est vraiment un fameux pilote !  
  
Les deux hommes regardèrent Lucrézia comme si elle débarquait de Vénus, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et se sentant très stupides de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Treize demanda aux autres d'une voix pleine d'espoir qu'il peinait à dissimuler :  
  
_ Vous croyez qu'il accepterait ?  
  
Zechs haussa les épaules :  
  
_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lyrashin, ses padawans, et des cannettes d'Oasis Cassis Framboise :  
  
Lyra : Je veux ma cannette !  
  
Lian : Non, non, non ! Pas avant d'avoir expliqué aux lecteurs le pourquoi du comment de ce chapitre !  
  
Lyra : S'il te plait !!!!!  
  
Lian : NON !!!  
  
Lyra : Pff ! Pas drôle ! Bon, alors le petit côté larmoyant, c'est pour montrer que Treizon, il a pas eu une enfance toute rose et pour que vous, gentils lecteurs ne soyez pas choqués par l'attachement qu'il porte à son frère ! Voilà !  
  
Ly-chan : Lian, donne lui sa cannette maintenant !  
  
Duo : Oh, non ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle vont nous faire encore ?! Moi, frère de Treize ?! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!! Arrêtez les !!!!  
  
Lyra : Vous connaissez la règle : 5 reviews sinon pas de suite !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et maintenant :  
_  
  
Les petites notes de l'autrice :  
  
[1] Lian : Pardon ?!  
  
Lyra : Ben oui ! C'est réaliste!  
  
Lian: Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle va bien ?  
  
Heero : Pour le moment. . . oui, mais pour la deuxième partie de cette fic. . . non !  
  
Lylyth : Tu sous entends quoi là Heero !?  
  
Heero : Que tu es une folle sadique schizophrène qu'il faudrait enfermer !  
  
Lyra : Heero, t'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Elle va t'en vouloir à mort ! Et déjà que lorsque je suis au lycée elle me passe des flash de torture de toi. . .  
  
Heero : Gloups. . .  
  
[2] Lian : Lady Une est enceinte !  
  
Lyra : Excusez la : overdose d'exo de Maths !  
  
[3] Et c'est dans c'est moments là que les hommes remercient le ciel de leur avoir envoyé la femme qui, sans arrière pensée, leur livre toujours l'idée lumineuse qu'ils ne parviennent pas à trouver ! 


	2. Révélations

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Yaoï plus tard, Hétéro aussi, Révélations familiales compliquées. . . J'ai la migraine !!!  
  
Couple : 2+4+2 amitié SVP !!! Cette fic finira en 2x1 !!!! Sinon je ne m'appelle plus Lyrashin !  
  
Disclamer : Non ils sont pas à moi ! ET JE M'EN MOQUE !!!!  
  
Remerciements : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message et particulièrement à Mimi qui a été la première à me reviewer pour cette fic ! Si Mirana vient à lire cette fic, je lui conseille fortement de ne pas voir la deuxième partie : Lylyth prendra les commandes et on passera en rating R.  
  
Note : On m'a demandé de faire une fic avec mes connaissances vampiriques, Lylyth Shin va s'en charger et ça va ENCORE me faire une fic à finir en plus de toutes celles que j'ai en préparation ! Mais j'ai déjà le scénario en tête et les longs trajets en bus me permettent facilement de m'avancer si j'ai pas de boulot à la bourre ou si je pique pas un somme !  
  
LIENS DE PARENTE  
Chapitre 2 : Révélations  
  
* Propriété Winner 240 *  
  
Une petite tête aux cheveux châtains ouvrit doucement les yeux dans un grand lit deux places, les couettes encore remontées jusqu'au menton, et les draps emmêlés entre ses jambes. Le jeune garçon s'étira doucement, comme un chat, et étouffa un petit bâillement avec sa main. Il observa ensuite sa chambre : une douce lumière filtrait à travers les doux rideaux en velours qui ornaient la fenêtre, éclairant paisiblement une pièce aux murs bleu clair où se trouvait un autre lit baldaquin en plus du sien. Mais ce dernier était parfaitement fait, la seule solution était qu'il était déjà suffisamment tard pour que le soleil soit levé et Heero aussi !  
  
Une voix retentit soudain du rez-de-chaussée :  
  
_ Duo ! Debout ! C'est l'heure du petit déj' !  
  
Ah, Quatre version Maman Poule était déjà de service ! Repoussant péniblement ses couvertures, le jeune garçon cria :  
  
_ J'arrive Quatre !  
  
Le pilote de Deathscythe se leva en vitesse et fonça vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche rapide, tout en entendant clairement les paroles d'un certain Japonais de sa connaissance :  
  
_ Baka ! On a pas idée de se lever toujours à dix heures !  
  
Et bien Monsieur Heero Yuy pouvait râler autant qu'il lui plairait mais il allait au moins prendre son temps pour se coiffer : sa natte était encore toute défaite par la nuit ! Il s'installa tranquillement devant le miroir et se mit à la démêler mécaniquement, en fixant son reflet. Duo Maxwell, 15 ans, terroriste, pilote de gundam, schizophrène, ancien orphelin de L2, unique rescapé de la tragédie Maxwell, l'un des rares survivant de l'épidémie qui avait ravagé sa colonie. . . Qui aurait vu tout ça dans son portrait ? Tout ce que l'on distinguait c'était un adolescent, convenablement musclé, survolté, à l'allure toujours joyeuse, aux traits fins, aux cheveux longs noués en natte, et aux yeux violets-mauves. Cette couleur si rare lui avait causé bien des soucis lorsque, étant plus jeune, les autres enfants se moquaient de lui pour cette étrange coloration de ses pupilles. Il s'était toujours demandé de qui il pouvait bien tirer un visage si. . . différent des autres. . . Personne sur L2 ne lui avait jamais ressemblé, et une fois même, un homme l'avait accusé d'être issu d'une riche famille terrienne à cause des traits parfaitement dessinés de sa figure ! Comme si un pauvre petit orphelin de la plus misérable des colonies avait pu être relié d'une quelconque façon à la Noblesse !  
  
Duo sortit vivement de la salle de bain pour aller s'habiller de son éternelle tenue de prêtre noire, puis descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre pour aller avaler son repas sous le regard réprobateur de Wufei, indifférent de Trowa, et irrité de Heero.  
  
Un message sonore du portable du hacker le tira de l'embarras de cette situation quotidienne et il en vint à bénir ce foutu ordi ! Le visage du professeur J apparut sur l'écran et Duo se dit que finalement il préférait le voir éteint qu'avec cet espèce d'horrible face de cyborg dessus ! Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait toujours éprouvé une profonde aversion pour le mentor du Soldat Parfait, et à un degré moindre pour tous les autres, le sien y compris. Le vieillard prit la parole :  
  
_ Voici votre nouvelle mission : détruire la base de New Orléans, en France. Cette place forte n'étant pas très bien protégée, le conseil des Mads a jugé que seul un gundam était nécessaire pour son anéantissement. Le pilote 02 est désigné d'office ! Vous trouverez ci joint la liste des explosifs nécessaires à la mission. Communication terminée.  
  
L'écran redevint aussi noir que s'il ne s'était rien passé et Duo se mit à pester mentalement contre un « abruti de vieux con à demi robotisé qui savait pas dire deux mots poliment et qui l'envoyait sans cesse faire des missions stupides ! »  
  
Le Japonais se tourna vers lui et déclara :  
  
_ Tu pars dans une heure. Prends le strict minimum et ton gundam.  
  
_ Comme si je savais pas préparer mes affaires Hee-chan !  
  
Le natté s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre, échappant de peu à la chaussure lancée dans sa direction par le Soldat Parfait. Rassemblant rapidement ses affaires, il se dépêcha de se rendre au hangar pour récupérer Deathscythe et accomplir sa mission le plus rapidement possible.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Base de New Orléans, bureau du général *  
  
_ Vous êtes certaines qu'il recevra le message Lady Une ?  
  
La jeune femme coiffée de ses éternels macarons hocha la tête et ré- expliqua une nouvelle fois au militaire aux sourcil aristocratiquement formés :  
  
_ Votre Excellence, nous avons longuement étudié les méthodes de procédure des pilotes de Gundam, et je peux vous assurer qu'avec notre camps dans de telles conditions de défense, ils enverront le pilote 02. Connaissant la fréquence de son appareil, nous pourrons alors lui envoyer votre message, bien que je ne comprenne pas votre attitude : si ce garçon est véritablement votre frère, pourquoi ne pas le capturer et lui dévoiler ses origines ?  
  
Treize s'assit en soupirant, et déclara :  
  
_ Colonel Une, il me considère déjà comme un ennemi ! Comment croyez vous qu'il réagirait si nous venions à le faire tomber dans un guet-apens ?! Non, je veux pouvoir parler à Draco sans qu'aucune force extérieure ne vienne nous interrompre !  
  
_ Je comprends votre Excellence, il en sera fait selon vos désirs !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
* Base de New Orléans, 1 Km de distance *  
  
Duo sourit calmement : ses explosifs étaient prêts, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller les disposer dans la place forte et qu'à abattre les armures mobiles qui resteraient en état. Il se préparait à descendre de son cockpit avec le filin d'acier ascensionnel lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans la cabine de pilotage. Intrigué, il alluma l'écran et lu l'e-mail qui lui était adressé :  
  
« A Duo Maxwell  
  
Je vous propose une rencontre pacifique auprès de la falaise dans le secteur JAP à quinze heures aujourd'hui même pour avoir une discussion des plus intéressantes sur certains secrets entourant votre passé. En espérant vous voir.  
  
Treize Kushrénada. »  
  
Duo se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague de ses coéquipiers, mais vu leurs caractères cela semblait peu probable. . . un piège peut-être ? Mais dans ce cas comment OZ aurait pu savoir qu'il se trouverait dans les parages ? A moins que. . . A moins que les Ozies ne l'aient fait venir intentionnellement ! Mais pourquoi ?  
  
La seule solution qui apparaissait possible au jeune homme pour connaître les véritables intentions du dirigeant ennemi était de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous, armé bien sûr, et de l'écouter. Et puis, bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, son message l'intriguait : comment l'aristocrate pourrait-il avoir des informations sur son enfance ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
* Secteur JAP, 15 H *  
  
Un adolescent vêtu de noir s'approcha du général en chef de l'oppression des colonies qui le regardait comme s'il voyait un revenant. Draco ressemblait tellement à leur mère ! Les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux. . . mais cet étrange sourire qui faisait frissonner Treize, il n'y avait pas sa place ! Draco avait été un bébé adorable qui riait chaque fois que son aîné lui chatouillait les côtes, ou qui babillait des mots sans queue ni tête en le regardant, qui faisait de gigantesques risettes en apercevant le visage de son frère au dessus de son berceau. . . ça c'était l'image qu'en avait gardé Treize. Mais la réalité de la vie l'avait transformé, et l'enfant était maintenant devenu un combattant schizophrène qui affrontait sa famille sans en avoir conscience et qui se repliait derrière un masque de Joker ou de tueur pour éviter d'être blessé. . .  
  
_ Qu'est ce que vous me vouliez ?  
  
Le chef des armées reprit contenance et déclara :  
  
_ Effectivement, je souhaitais te parler. . .  
  
_ Parce qu'on se tutoie maintenant ?!  
  
Le général haussa un sourcil : son jeune frère possédait un esprit de répartie des plus vifs et surprenant ! Si jamais il acceptait de rejoindre leurs rangs, cela pourrait lui être extrêmement utile pour des négociations politiques ou pour d'autres raisons. . .  
  
_ Oui, je pense qu'il est inutile de faire les présentations puisque. . .  
  
_ Ouais, ouais ! Je sais très bien qui vous êtes ! Quant à moi, on me nomme Duo Maxwell !  
  
Mais pour qui se prenait ce stupide Ozie ! Il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir accepté de venir, cet homme ne lui apprendrait rien du tout ! Et très bientôt des soldats allaient se précipiter vers eux pour le faire prisonnier et. . .  
  
_ Non !  
  
_ Pardon ?  
  
Mais de quoi parlait cet imbécile ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer encore comme combine pour s'attaquer au groupe de pilotes ?  
  
_ Tu n'es pas Duo Maxwell. Ce n'est pas ce nom qui t'a été donné à ta naissance !  
  
Le jeune homme sourit sarcastiquement :  
  
_ Et vous le connaissez sans doute, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Treize hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment et poursuivit :  
  
_ Tu es mon frère.  
  
Les sourcils de Duo montèrent si haut sur son front qu'il menacèrent de ne pas reprendre leur place normale s'il les tirait encore un peu, et ce fut d'une voix complètement stupéfaite qu'il cria presque :  
  
_ PARDON ?!!! Tu peux me la refaire celle-là ?!  
  
Le militaire releva le passage du « vous » au « tu » chez son interlocuteur qui ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de l'ampleur de sa réaction. . . mais il devait se rappeler que, d'après les psychologues, Duo était de nature assez exubérante !  
  
_ Ton vrai nom est Draco Kushrénada, et tu es mon frère !  
  
_ Je m'appelle Duo !!!  
  
Le ton de l'adolescent frôlait presque l'hystérie, il avait passé les premières années de son enfance à L2 sans avoir de patronyme, et c'était au fil des nombreuses épreuves que le destin lui avait envoyé qu'il s'était bâti un nom ! Et voilà que cet homme lui annonçait qu'il en avait toujours possédé un ! Et qui plus est un nom peu commun et synonyme de destruction pour lui !  
  
_ C'est une mauvaise blague j'espère ! Parce que ça ne me fait pas rire du tout !  
  
Treize répondit sans hâte, laissant au jeune garçon le temps d'ingérer les informations qu'il lui délivrait pour ne pas le brusquer :  
  
_ Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une plaisanterie que je jugerai d'ailleurs d'un goût plus que douteux ! Tu es mon demi-frère Draco qui a été enlevé à l'âge de deux ans par des terroristes indépendentistes-colonialistes !   
  
Duo s'embrouillait : Solo lui avait dit quand il était plus jeune qu'il avait découvert, dans la rue, dans de drôles de vêtements, un petit bout de chou de deux ans qui ne se souvenait même plus de son vrai nom. Il ne voulait pas accepter l'idée qu'il puisse être lié d'une quelconque façon à la famille Kushrénada, mais cette théorie expliquerait bien des choses : sa crainte lorsqu'il était enfant de se retrouver tout seul dans un chambre de l'orphelinat même s'il avait une veilleuse, son visage que l'on qualifiait de noble, le fait que les registres de la colonie n'avaient aucune trace de sa naissance. . . mais il ne pouvait pas être de la même famille que cet homme !  
  
_ Draco, je sais que ça doit être difficile à admettre, mais. . .  
  
_ POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, CESSEZ DE M'APPELER DRACO !!!! MON NOM EST DUO !!! JE NE CONNAIS QUE CELUI LA ET JE N'EN VEUX PAS D'AUTRE !!!  
  
Treize ne réagit pas devant la violente réaction de son petit frère : il aurait dû se douter que le garçon n'accepterait pas de séparer d'un nom qu'il s'était forgé à la pointe de l'épée[1] ! Autant oublier Draco définitivement !  
  
_ Très bien Duo ! Je sais que ça doit être assez difficile pour toi d'admettre que ce que je te dis est vrai, mais je voudrais que tu jette un ?il à ceci. . .  
  
Il tendit à l'adolescent le dossier de son détective révélant son identité.  
  
_Et ceci !  
  
Cette fois, il lui donna une enveloppe cachetée. Duo le regarda d'un air indécis. . .  
  
_ Ouvre la !  
  
Il s'exécuta, et en tira deux photographies datant de deux époques différentes : sur l'une d'elle, on apercevait clairement une jeune femme enceinte de plusieurs mois qui souriait à un garçon aux cheveux châtain très clair qui la regardait avec amour. Alors Treize avait vraiment eu une enfance heureuse ! La seconde photographie montrait le même enfant un peu plus âgé qui riait en tenait dans ses bras un adorable bambin, extrêmement éveillé, d'un an qui s'amusait à lui tirer une mèche des cheveux tout en faisant un grand sourire. La scène était vraiment touchante, mais l'attention de Duo se focalisa sur un détail : les yeux du bébé et de la mère étaient les mêmes que les siens ! Alors, cet enfant. . . c'était lui ? Il n'était jamais parvenu à retrouver un regard de la même teinte que la sienne ! Alors Treize était réellement son. . . demi-frère ?  
  
Il leva la tête et fut surpris de constater que le Ozie avait passé un bras autour des ses épaules sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. La gorge noué, il demanda :  
  
_ Elle, c'est. . . c'est . . .  
  
Son aîné acquiesça et répondit à la question muette du jeune homme :  
  
_ Elle est morte le jour de l'accouchement, attaque des colonies à l'hôpital !  
  
Sans comprendre pourquoi, Duo ressentit de la peine à l'idée de ne pas avoir connu sa mère, et au fond de son c?ur, il sentit poindre une rage muette contre les meurtriers qui avaient osés s'en prendre à une femme sur le point d'accoucher.  
  
La main de Treize se resserra son étreinte dans un futile espoir de le réconforter, inutile certes, mais il apprécia tout de même l'attention. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Trois heures plus tard, la base de New Orléans explosait, vidée de tous les soldats qui auraient dus s'y trouver, et un gundam décolla vers le refuge de autres pilotes. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Duo entra comme une furie dans le salon qu'il traversa pour aller jeter ses affaires dans sa chambre et où il revint en maugréant :  
  
_ Alors il vient, comme ça, tranquille et tout, et il me lâche comme ça que je suis son frère ?! Non mais c'est quoi cette merde ?!  
  
Les longues heures de trajet avaient permis au jeune homme de réfléchir à la nouvelle situation qui lui tombait miraculeusement du ciel.[2] Malheureusement pour lui, sa discussion avec lui même dût être interrompue par l'arrivée d'un certain Chinois. . .  
  
_ Duo ! Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes encore ?  
  
Le garçon sursauta et répondit rapidement en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour masquer sa gêne :  
  
_ Rien du tout Wufei !  
  
L'asiatique le regarda bizarrement : pour que la tornade maxwellienne l'appelle par son vrai nom et nom pas par un de ces stupides surnoms dont il avait l'habitude de l'affubler, quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était certain. Voyant le natté replier les jambes contre son torse et faire mine de s'endormir, il se dit que le voyage l'avait sûrement bien fatigué et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin !  
  
Duo, lui, posa doucement son menton au creux de ses genoux, personne ne se préoccupait de son cas parmi les autres pilotes, et repensa à l'offre de Treize. . .  
  
*************  
  
Flash Back  
  
_ Tu peux venir parmi nous quand tu le voudras : Duo Kushrénada sera toujours le bienvenu chez les siens !  
  
_ Merci, c'est gentil, mais sans façon !  
  
*************  
  
Le garçon soupira faiblement : il était toujours incompris par ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, voire même plus pour un certain Japonais, et en y réfléchissant, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place ici non plus ! Avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix ?  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Vous connaissez la règle, ne ? 5 reviews et je taperai la suite !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Le délire de l'autrice et ses amies :   
  
Lian : Je l'aime bien moi le Treize format grand frère sympa ! J'en veux un pareil à la maison !  
  
Ly-chan : Tu as pas vu la suite ? Il vont en voir de toutes les couleurs nos pauvres petits frangins !  
  
Lylyth : Oh, mais pas autant qu'Heero, croyez moi !  
  
Duo : Maman Lylyth ! Laisse Maman Lyra revenir STP !  
  
Lyra : Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon poussin ?  
  
Duo : C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN QUE TU ME PONDS UN LEMON OU QUOI ?!  
  
Lyra : Pffffffffff ! Tu en auras bientôt un dans Vampire, mais ne compte pas avoir ça pour toute suite dans cette fic !  
  
Duo, Lian, et Ly-chan : Et merde !!!  
  
Reviews please !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Les notes de l'autrice :  
  
[1] Lyra : Duo déguisé en Zorro ! c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça pour un bal costumé ! Lian, tu notes ?  
  
Lian : Oui, Lyra ! Mais tu peux me dire quand est ce que tu as rangé ton bureau pour la dernière fois ? C'est le bordel dessus !  
  
Duo : Ranger ?! Elle connaît pas la signification de ce mot !  
  
Ly-chan : Comme quoi, certaines choses sont bien héréditaires, hein Duo ! Tu as vu ta chambre ?  
  
Duo :. . . . . . . . . -_-°  
  
[2] Lyra : Et comme vous pouvez le constater, il était particulièrement remonté !  
  
Lian : Dixit celle qu'il ne faut jamais laisser prendre le bus si elle est en colère ou en rogne ! 


	3. Décision

Série : Gundam Wing, comme d'habitude !  
  
Auteur : Attention, question pour trois points. . . prêts ? Top, je suis une fanficteuse ayant une double personnalité sadique, complètement tarée, et avec qui je m'entends bien, mes animaux sont dans ma biographie et ils ne sont pas vraiment communs. . . j'apprécie beaucoup Gundam Wing dont le perso à la longue natte est mon fils. . . Qui suis je ?  
  
_ Lyrashin ! Bravo !  
  
Genre : On aura juste un peu de shonen aï, Magnifique OOC de Trowa , une famille à peine compliquée, une trahison ou plutôt deux, Des profs qui passent pour des connards, des doutes, une proposition alléchante qui tente mon perso préféré. . .que du bonheur quoi !!  
  
Couple : On aura « vraiment » du 4+2 en amitié et du 2-4 en haine, du 2+1 en shonen aï très faible, et du 3+4+3 et 3x4x3 en shonen aï aussi !  
  
Disclamer : Duo est mon fils, donc ils sont à moi et je fais ce que je veux avec !  
  
Remerciements : Merci à toutes les reviews !!!! Je vous adore !!!  
  
Sinon, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, il n'y avait pas de 2+4+2 dans le chapitre précédent ! C'est juste que j'avais pensé en faire un peu dans une scène que j'ai finalement coupée au montage ! SORRY !  
  
LIENS DE PARENTE  
  
Chapitre 3 : Décision  
  
Encore une fois, Duo, essuyant son visage, claqua la porte de sa chambre avec fracas, accentuant les lézardes de plus en plus profondes dans le mur alors qu'elles n'existaient pas avant qu'il n'aménage dans cette pièce. Encore une fois, il se jeta sur son lit en enfouissant son visage dans un coussin pour retenir ses cris de colère. Encore une fois, comme toujours depuis trois semaines, depuis qu'il savait qui il était réellement, ses prétendus amis l'avaient rejeté sans aucune raison apparente.  
  
Le pilote natté secoua la tête, refoulant des larmes de fureur et de désillusion : « Boys don't cry ! » disait Solo, et il respectait sa parole de son mieux, autant qu'il lui était possible. Les autres ne comprendraient jamais qu'il ait pu avoir une enfance difficile, les leur ressemblaient au jardin d'Eden comparé à la sienne, même celle de Trowa ou d'Heero. Mais il cachait tellement bien sa douleur sous son masque de joker, que c'en était presque devenu indécelable, comme une sorte de rivière souterraine de souffrance morale, camouflée par une montagne de gaîté feinte.  
  
Ils ne comprenaient pas que lui aussi avait des sentiments, qu'il ne pouvait pas passer tout son temps muré dans le silence ou plongé dans ses missions, et que son unique moyen pour obtenir un tant soit peu d'attention de leur part, c'était de jouer le clown. Non, pas un clown, le professeur J lui même l'avait qualifié de. . . comment déjà. . . ah, oui, « exutoire de tension pour le groupe » et il n'était que ça pour eux. Ils n'acceptaient même pas de le reconnaître comme faisant partie de leur groupe ! Ce n'était qu'un objet, un objet dont on se sert, un objet qui permettait de se décharger pendant un moment de toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient éprouvées, un objet que l'ont pouvait réexpédier de l'endroit d'où il venait sans problème. Sans se soucier de le blesser. Et c'était encore ce qui lui était arrivé !  
  
Depuis le début, il y avait toujours eu de petites chicaneries entre les terroristes, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient traité comme ça ! Comment auraient-ils réagi s'ils leur avait avoué ses origines ? Mieux valait ne pas le savoir ! Il en avait déjà assez de se faire insulter par Wufei ou rembarrer par Heero !  
  
« Pauvre imbécile. . . Baka. . . La ferme Maxwell. . . Incapable. . . Abruti sans cervelle. . . Stupide natte, tu devrais la couper. . . Crétin. . . »  
  
Combien de fois avait-il entendu de pareilles douceurs ? Combien de fois s'était-il tût, se mordant les lèvres en silence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots ? Combien ?! Il ne tenait même plus les comptes !  
  
Mais pourtant, il avait fait des efforts pour se calmer et s'intégrer, mais ça n'avait servit qu'à recevoir des paroles plus acerbes encore, comme ce matin. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Flash Back  
  
Duo avançait tranquillement dans le hall de la grande maison de Quatre, pour une fois, il avait envie de travailler sérieusement et, après avoir réparé une fuite de carburant sur Deathscythe, puis une sur Wing sans que son pilote soit au courant bien sûr sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances[1], il se dirigea vers le désormais célèbre portable de Heero pour mettre à jour certains de ces fichiers[2]. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eut le temps d'appuyer sur trois touches qu'une violente poussée le propulsait, tête en avant, contre le bord de la table basse. Et évidemment, il l'avait reçue en plein sur la tempe, qui arborait déjà une estafilade due au sabre du Chinois qui la lui avait infligée quelques jours plus tôt. Sonné, le front ensanglanté, il s'était relevé tant bien que mal pour découvrir un Japonais furibond qu'il ait osé toucher à son sublime ordinateur et ainsi risqué d'effacer certains dossiers d'une importance capitale pour les colonies !  
  
Duo aurait laissé passé les blâmes sans dire un mot, habitué depuis un long moment à ce que l'homme qu'il aimait ne lui adresse jamais la parole sauf pour des reproches, mais la dernière phrase de Heero fut celle qui fit déborder le vase :  
  
_ Tu es vraiment inutile ! Tu ferais mieux de retourner jouer et faire des gamineries afin de nous laisser régler la guerre !  
  
Alors il avait craque, et toute la colère, toute la frustration, toutes les insultes qu'il avaient accepté de contenir s'échappèrent dans un simple geste, un mouvement d'une rage insoutenable, qui n'avait pas épargné le Soldat Parfait pour autant : un coup de poing à la puissance décuplée par la force de ses sentiments atteignit Heero sous le menton, le faisant basculer par dessus le canapé, entraînant avec lui son précieux laptop qui, lui, ne survécut pas à sa chute.  
  
Sans attendre davantage, Duo était remonté dans sa chambre, il avait fuit pour éviter les conversations forcées qu'il aurait avec les autres. Il avait fuit pour que Quatre ne ressente pas davantage ses sentiments. Il avait fuit pour ne pas voir le regard plein de reproches de Heero. Et enfin, il avait fui pour qu'ils ne voient pas les fins sillons de cristal qui glissaient le long de ses joues. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Fin du Flash Back  
  
Alors voilà ! Maintenant, rien ne serait plus pareil, on le considérait déjà comme quelqu'un de psychologiquement instable, à présent il serait un fou dangereux !  
  
Pourquoi rester avec des gens qui ne l'appréciaient pas ? Il avait cru qu'il pourrait compter sur Quatre pour devenir son ami, mais le petit arabe semblait bien plus préoccupé par son nouvel amant : un grand brun aux yeux verts, peu loquace, mais incroyablement séduisant. . .  
  
_ Duo ? Duo, ouvre !  
  
Tiens, quand on parlait du loup ! Le blondinet frappait à la porte avec frénésie :  
  
_ Duo ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter !  
  
Et encore des ordres ! Même Quatre, supposé être le plus calme du groupe, lui en donnait ! Fais ci, fais ça ! Tout de suite, immédiatement ! Il n'était pas un chien qui obéit au doigt et à l'?il aux directives de son maître !  
  
_ Casse toi ! Je veux pas te voir !  
  
En effet, la dernière chose dont Duo avait envie, c'était que l'empathe vienne fouiner dans son esprit ! Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à s'y retrouver !  
  
_ Duo ! Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Il faut qu'on discute ! Ouvre moi !  
  
Un enfant ? Il avait osé le comparer à un enfant ? Même un rat serait mieux traité par cette bande d'insensibles que lui et on l'accusait de faire des caprices !!!?  
  
Le regard améthyste bleuté de Duo passa au violet complet : Shinigami affleurait à la surface de son être et il mourait d'envie de le laisser s'exprimer à sa façon ! Il se leva en vitesse, déverrouilla la porte et se trouva face au pilote de Sandrock.  
  
Quatre ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait : la porte close s'ouvrit le visage de son confrère apparut, furibond, transfiguré par l'intensité de sa. . . haine envers lui. La main du conducteur de Deathscythe fila vers sa joue et la frappa durement, laissant l'empreinte brûlante et rouge de cinq doigts sur sa peau pale. Il mit du temps pour réaliser que DUO l'avait giflé, jusqu'à ce qu'un regard mortellement sérieux et dangereux, accompagné de son sourire assorti ne l'oblige à prendre conscience des paroles de l'Assassin Parfait :  
  
_ Je te conseille de foutre le camp Quatre ! Et si l'un d'entre vous compte venir ici me faire la morale, il redescendra les pieds devant ! Suis je assez clair ?  
  
Le blond hocha la tête de toutes ses forces : les sentiments de Duo étaient aussi tranchants et exacerbés que les couteaux qui lui servaient d'armes.  
  
Il redescendit au premier étage et fut instantanément récupéré par les bras de son petit ami qui caressa la marque couleur sang sur sa joue avec douceur.  
  
_ Comment a-t-il pu porter la main sur toi et Heero dans la même journée !?  
  
_ Il doit être fatigué, enfin j'espère. . .  
  
_ Tu as peut-être raison , mais je crains qu'il n'ait des ennuis ou du moins un problème. . .  
  
_ Un problème ?  
  
_ Depuis quelques temps, il n'agit plus comme d'habitude !  
  
_ Tu as raison Trowa. Mais s'il ne veut pas nous en parler, que peut on faire ?  
  
Le Français ne répondit plus, ignorant la réponse, et scella les lèvres de son amant, encore prêt à le questionner, d'un long baiser langoureux au point que l'Arabe en vint à remercier son père et Allah de lui avoir fait apprendre la plongée. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Duo tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas sortir et il n'avait qu'une envie : partir très loin des autres pilotes. La solution lui apparut très clairement : pourquoi ne pas demander à G une mission en solo pour se calmer les nerfs ?  
  
Il se rua sur son ordinateur et se connecta sur le système de surveillance de la base de son mentor. Alors que tout le monde pensait que Heero était le meilleur hacker du groupe, Shinigami le surpassait largement dans le domaine de l'informatique, mais il avait toujours refusé de l'avouer pour ne pas être de corvée de virus pour une infiltration quelconque, ou juste parce qu'il détestait frimer ! Contrairement à ses pairs, il n'utilisait pas le système de communication, préférant faire sursauter le professeur au grand nez par une interpellation dans les hauts parleurs, que de le contacter tout simplement![3] Il l'aperçut par l'intermédiaire d'une caméra de sécurité, en pleine discussion avec un interlocuteur trop bien connu, malheureusement pour lui : J ! Le vieux cyborg semblait plutôt en colère. . . montant les capteurs sonores à fond, Duo espionna leur conversation :  
  
_ Ca devient inquiétant ! Ton petit protégé perd les pédales G !  
  
_ Ton élève l'avait provoqué ! Il a juste réagi un peu violemment !  
  
_ Il n'empêche ! Son existence même est dangereuse ! C'est un tueur Gontran[4] enfin ! A ton avis, s'il prenait trop d'indépendance et qu'il découvrait la vérité sur ses origines, qu'est ce qu'il ferait ?!  
  
_ Cela n'arrivera pas ! Et même s'il soupçonnait quoi que ce soit, il ne trouverait rien qui puisse prouver que nous sommes liés d'une quelconque façon à son enlèvement ! Tout ira bien !  
  
_ Il n'empêche que je pense que tu aurais dû le tuer dès que tu as retrouvé sa trace ! Le simple fait qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir alors qu'il n'était qu'un bambin montre à quel point nous devons être prudents en ce qui le concerne !  
  
Duo écoutait, muet d'horreur les révélations des deux Mads, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume de ses mains sans s'en apercevoir. Alors ceux qui l'avaient toujours dirigé, qui lui avaient donné une tâche à accomplir, qu'il avait respecté malgré les apparences, n'étaient en fait que de vulgaires terroristes ? NON ! Pas vulgaires ! Des kidnappeurs ! C'étaient donc eux qui l'avaient enlevé alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, eux qui l'avaient forcé à vivre dans une colonie pauvre et misérable au lieu de rester avec sa famille. . . sa famille. . . son frère. . .  
  
Les gens qui lui avaient fourni des armes et un gundam savaient pertinemment qu'il l'envoyaient se battre contre son propre sang ! Il avait toujours été trompé ! Tout ce qu'il avait cru était faux ! Chacune de ses certitudes n'était qu'un stupide mensonge, un leurre pour masquer la réalité des faits ! Après avoir été trahi par tous, en qui pouvait-il avoir confiance encore ?Tout le monde était donc plein de trompeurs et de monstres qui n'hésiteraient pas à le blesser davantage à la moindre occasion ?  
  
Non, pas tous les gens. . . Treize. . . son frère lui avait dit toute la vérité ! Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Duo voyait combien il avait pris des risques : Treize était venu, sans arme, en tant que Général de OZ, devant un terroriste qui aurait très bien pu ne pas respecter sa demande de non violence pour le tuer sans remord ! Et il lui avait annoncé la vérité en lui ouvrant son c?ur comme jamais aucun des ses compagnons ne l'avait fait pour lui ! Son frère était vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! OZ était mauvais. . . pffffffffffffffff !!! Les colonies n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'ordures et de rejets de la planète ! Il avait toujours agi sans savoir qu'il combattait le bon côté de l'humanité ! Et il avait tué des gens qui luttaient pour une vie meilleure sur Terre ! Est ce que son unique famille pourrait le lui pardonner un jour ?  
  
« Tu peux venir parmi nous quand tu le voudras : Duo Kushrénada sera toujours le bienvenu chez les siens ! »  
  
Duo Kushrénada. . . pas Duo Maxwell. . . ça sous-entendait tout quitter, abandonner les autres pilotes. . . oublier Heero. . . mais puisque personne ne voudrais le retenir, à quoi bon rester parmi les défenseurs d'une cause en laquelle il ne croyait plus et où on le jugeait si « inutile » ?  
  
Duo Maxwell allait mourir bientôt, pour laisser la place à une nouvelle vie en temps que Duo Kushrénada ! Shinigami se déconnecta du système de G et se rendit sur sa boite E-mail. En un clin d'?il, il avait dégoté l'adresse personnelle de Treize et composait le court message qui allait bouleverser sa vie à jamais :  
  
« J'accepte ! »  
  
Ton frère, Duo Kushrénada  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère que vous comprenez mieux ses motivations pour trahir les colonies maintenant ! Oh, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Heero : Lylyth s'en occupe !  
  
Si vous voulez la suite, moi je veux mes 5 reviews !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
L'autrice, ses padawans et ses persos :  
  
Lyra : Ce chapitre est à chier ! T_T  
  
Lian : Bof, pas tant que ça ! Il est nécessaire, c'est tout !  
  
Lyra : Non ! Il est nul et je promet à mes lecteurs que le prochain sera déjà plus drôle, et que le suivant sera carrément hilarant !  
  
Duo : Je sens que je vais en prendre pour mon grade !  
  
Treize : Moi aussi !  
  
Lyra : Mais non ! Vous survivrez !  
  
Heero : Je la hais !  
  
Quatre : T_T  
  
Ly-chan : Ben, qu'est ce qu'il y a Quatrounet ?  
  
Quatrounet. . . euh, pardon, Quatre : Duo m'a giflé ! T_T  
  
Lylyth : Mais faites moi arrêter ce pleurnichard ! J'ai même pas pu empêcher Lyra de le caser avec Trowa ! Et elle ne m'a pas laissé le tuer ! Alors il a intérêt à foutre le camp très vite si il veut pas goûter à mon sabre laser !  
  
Wufei : Tu as un sabre toi ? Où ?  
  
Lyra * sortant son tube de rouge à lèvre de sa queue de cheval[5]* : Là !  
  
Wufei : Tu te fous de moi ?!  
  
Lyra * appuie sur le petit bouton minuscule caché dans le tube* : Non ! Tu sais pourtant que Maître Yoda s'est retiré sur sa petite planète paumée après m'avoir formée ! C'est donc normal que j'ai un sabre laser !  
  
Zechs : Maître Yoda t'a formée ?!!!!!  
  
Lyra : Oui, et il ne s'en est jamais remis ! Le pauvre !  
  
Lian : Parce que ta double personnalité à choisit le mauvais côté de la Force ?  
  
Lyra : NON ! Là, il s'est carrément retourné dans sa tombe ! C'est juste le fait de m'avoir sur le dos pendant un an au moins qui l'a épuisé : je suis pire que Duo et j'aime faire chier les gens ! ^________________^  
  
Duo : T'es pas ma mère pour rien toi !  
  
Lylyth ( ou Lyra) : Mon fiston à moi que je suis très fière de lui et de son comportement avec les autres G-Boys !  
  
Wufei : Pas de doute ! C'est bien elle qui l'a élevé !  
  
Lylyth : Wufy, tu as vu le défi que j'ai conseillé à Thimi ( copine de moi) ?  
  
Wufei : . . . Gloups. . .  
  
Review please !  
Et voilà ma petite rubrique préférée : les notes de l'autrice !!!!  
  
[1] C'est une menace très fréquente de ma part envers mon petit frère s'il ose toucher à mon ordi ( il a le sien) et vous savez quoi ? Ca marche !  
  
[2] Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour son mamour ?!  
  
[3] Ma devise : pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?  
  
Lian : Et tu l'appliques à la lettre, hein !  
  
Lyra : Bien sûr !  
  
[4] Le prénom de G, je trouvais que ça lui allait assez bien !  
  
Ly-chan : C'est ridicule !  
  
Lyra : Oui, c'est ce qui fait son charme ! ^_______^  
  
[5] Vous savez qu'il existe la spandex zone, ne ? Et bien moi c'est la hair zone où je cache tout ! J'ai les cheveux aussi longs que Duo, donc c'est pas trop compliqué, mais si vous saviez comme c'est chiant à démêler ! 


	4. L'appel de la famille

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Vous en connaissez beaucoup qui écrivent des trucs aussi tordus que moi ? Lyrashin, la mort incarnée.  
  
Genre : Non, pas de genre ! C'est inclassable cette histoire ! Comment ça non ?! Bon, ben on va avoir une trahison en beauté, une alliance, une tromperie, des coups et des ozies. . . le tout sur un plan de déconnade et de shonen aï ! Vous cernez mieux le problème ?  
  
Couples : Dis pas ! Dis pas ! Bon, si, dis quand même ! 2+1 et 1+2 mais alors il a une drôle de façon de le montrer ! 2+11+2, non, vous ne rêvez pas ! 11+13 et 2+13+2 ! Et 3x4x3 mais celui là on s'en fout un peu !  
  
Disclamer : Et le huitième jour, Dieu créa Gundam Wing. . . ils sont pas à moi et je m'en fous !!!!!!  
  
Remerciements : Que dire devant tant de reviews ? Merci beaucoup ! Je vous aime !!!!!  
  
Note : Je suis désolée de ne pas updater mes fics plus rapidement, mais j'ai trop de fics en cours que j'essayer d'updater par un système de roulement pour que le temps entre chaque chapitre soit équivalent dans chaque cas ! Et ça donne un bordel vous verriez. . . .  
  
LIENS DE PARANTE  
Chapitre 4 : L'appel de la famille[1]  
  
*Villa Winner 327, 2 semaines plus tard *  
  
Et voilà ! Tout était prêt ! Duo s'allongea sur son lit en refermant l'écran de son PC, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait frappé, Heero put distinguer un VRAI sourire sur les lèvres du natté. Mais s'il avait su que depuis tout ce temps les seules fois où le garçon avait abandonné le masque froid qu'il affichait en compagnie des autres pilotes, c'était lorsqu'il venait de recevoir un message de son frère l'informant de nouvelles dispositions pour le récupérer selon un plan bien ordonné, se serait il senti si soulagé ?  
  
Shinigami avait tout prévu : puisque Duo Maxwell devait disparaître, Duo Maxwell allait mourir pour tous ! Il ne quitterait pas les autres comme un traître : il mourait pour leur vie. C'était assez complexe présenté de cette façon, songea-t-il ironiquement, mais la réalité était beaucoup plus simple : lorsque les G-Boys seraient capturés au cours d'un mission commune il rejoindrait le Général dont il redeviendrait le frère en échange de leur libération. On annoncerait bien sûr aux quatre pilotes restants que le jeun homme qui avait été leur compagnon s'était sacrifié et était désormais décédé contre leur liberté ! Ce dernier point avait été très difficile à faire admettre à Treize, mais il était très doué pour jouer avec les nerfs de son aîné qui avait finalement cédé sous l'avalanche de mails stupides et encombrants qui avait bloqué son ordinateur pendant deux jours entiers, l'empêchant d'accéder à tous les dossiers archivés dessus. Duo esquissa un nouveau sourire : ça avait vraiment du bon d'être doué en informatique et d'avoir des prédispositions en temps que hacker professionnel !  
  
Le natté se mit à rêvasser à ce que deviendrait sa vie lorsqu'il serait de nouveau Draco Kushrénada. . . non, Draco ne lui plaisait vraiment absolument pas ! Treize avait accepté que ses plus fidèles lieutenants connaissent son patronyme, mais le reste du monde le connaîtrait désormais comme Draco Kushrénada, petit frère du Général commandant OZ, et fils cadet de la grande famille la plus cotée de la fondation Romfelher[2]. Mais ça serait tout de même très différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors !  
  
Un autre point sur lequel il remerciait son aristocrate préféré : il avait accepté qu'il ne donne pas l'emplacement de toutes les bases de la Résistance s'il ne le souhaitait pas ! Et, détail complètement à part, il n'aurait pas à se couper les cheveux ! Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre sa longue tresse qui lui laisserait un vestige de son passé d'orphelin !  
  
Encore une chose l'avait surpris : il avait reçu un message de Lady Une une semaine plus tôt et avait commencé une véritable conversation avec celle qu'il prenait pour une folle psychopathe, et il avait fini par la trouver très gentille ! Et surtout très amoureuse de son grand frère. . . hum, foi de Shinigami, il allait arranger ça lorsqu'il les aurait rejoint ! Shinigami, voilà un truc qui allait changer ! Treize avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de suivre une psychanalyse pour l'éradiquer, mais simplement à changer son nom. Après tout, cela signifiait bien Dieu de la Mort en Japonais, alors pourquoi ne pas le transformer en Grec ? Shinigami devenait Thanatos tandis que Maxwell devenait Kushrénada ! Et ça le faisait bien rire tout ça !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Le plan devait se dérouler aujourd'hui : Duo avait prévenu Treize que les cinq pilotes avaient reçu une mission commune en lui envoyant le lieu, l'heure et la position de leurs gundams lors de l'attaque. Bien évidemment, personne ne soupçonnait la présence d'un traître au sein de l'équipe, on se méfiait juste un peu des emportements de Duo depuis la dernière fois !  
  
Les G-Boys montèrent dans leurs appareils et se dirigèrent vers le lieu du combat, mais seul l'un d'eux avait un petit sourire aux lèvres qui n'était pas, comme à l'accoutumée, celui du Shinigami.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
_* Base de Li HongKong *  
  
* Heure locale 6H 30 , nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue sur Radio-Ozies et nous espérons que vous avez bien dormi. . .*  
  
_ Duo, ta gueule !  
  
_ C'est si gentiment demandé Hee-chan !  
  
_ Baka !  
  
_ Non, mais c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ?! On a une base à détruire je vous signale !  
  
_ Vi Papa Wufy !  
  
_ . . . MAXWELL ! Si tu sors de ton gundam, tu es mort !  
  
_ On se calme les enfants ! Duo, arrête d'embêter les autres !  
  
_ Vi Maman Quatre !  
  
Le blond ne répliqua pas, lassé des pitreries du natté, et lança un regard qui en disait long sur la vidéo caméra qui le reliait au cockpit de Trowa. Ce dernier le soutint d'un minuscule petit sourire et l'arabe reprit courage pour affronter la tornade Maxwell.  
  
_ Bon, on suit le plan ! Duo, aile Sud ! Wufei, l'aile Nord ! Trowa, l'Est et moi l'Ouest ! Heero, tu t'occupes de la voie aérienne !  
  
Chacun des pilotes s'exécuta, et Duo jubila en se trouvant entouré d'une vingtaine de Léo et d'autant d'Ariès : Treize leur avait scrupuleusement ordonné de ne pas blesser les garçons et il leur avait fourni, par l'intermédiaire de son frère, les plans des gundams en détaillant quels endroits étaient considérés comme les points faibles de ces armures mobiles, ou ceux qui les mettaient hors circuit.  
  
Rapidement, Deathscythe ne put plus combattre, ainsi que les autres gundams, mais ce fut difficile pour lui de voir Heero chuter d'une centaine de mètres après avoir actionné la manette « siège éjectable » de son appareil[3] ! Heureusement, Zechs, dans le Talgueese, rattrapa le jeune Japonais au vol, et le força à rejoindre les autres, menottés bien sûr, dans leur prison commune ( Merci Treize ! ) malgré ses tentatives de fuite.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Prison des G-Boys, deux heures plus tard *  
  
_ J'ai faim !  
  
_ Duo, la ferme !  
  
_ Je m'ennuie !  
  
_ Tais toi Maxwell !  
  
_ Je veux sortir !!!  
  
_ DUO !!!!!  
  
Le dit nommé sourit : et voilà ! Encore un à zéro pour lui contre les autres pilotes ! Il savait vraiment comment les faire enrager quand il le fallait ![4]  
  
Un grincement de porte le fit se retourner et il aperçut dans l'embrasure de la sortie la silhouette du fameux Baron de la Foudre qu'il se promit de bénir plus tard pour avoir rattrapé Heero dans sa chute. Le lieutenant Merquise s'avança dans la pièce pour ordonner au jeune garçon de le suivre immédiatement.  
  
Duo s'exécuta et l'accompagna dans le long dédale de couloirs qui menaient au bureau de son frère aîné. Tout au long de ce trajet, Zechs afficha un sourire rassurant et lui fit même un clin d'?il complice qui eut tôt fait de mettre le garçon à l'aise.  
  
Treize l'attendait patiemment, assis sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, un verre de vodka à la main et une bouteille de jus de fruits[5] sur la table basse à côté de lui. Sitôt la porte refermée, l'ancien prince du royaume de Sank ôta les entraves du jeune Kushrénada qui alla s'asseoir auprès de son aîné tout en faisant diverses remarques sur le design du bureau. Il eut cependant un peu plus de mal à digérer le fait que le général en chef de OZ refuse de lui servir de l'alcool parce qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint sa majorité ! Mais son frère était têtu et Duo se retrouva finalement en possession d'une jus d'ananas bien frai dans lequel Treize daigna ajouter quelques gouttes de vodka sous les injonctions de son cadet.  
  
Ils discutèrent un long moment après lequel il fut décidé que leur plan serait mis en application dans cinq heures et vingt-six minutes très précisément : il fallait laisser du temps pour que les autres croient que Duo avait mûrement réfléchi avant de se sacrifier !  
  
Il fut reconduit dans sa cellule où les pilotes lui demandèrent ce qui s'était passé. Jouant le jeu comme un grand comédien[6], il les regarda tous, les yeux brillants de fausses larmes de crocodile[7], et alla s'asseoir dans un coin tout en restant silencieux. Il passa le reste du temps à les observer, accroissant le malaise des jeunes terroristes qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait.  
  
Au bout du temps décidé par Treize, Lady Une, cette fois, entra dans la pièce en s'exclamant :  
  
_ Alors, ta décision 02 ?!  
  
Duo lança un dernier coup d'?il à ceux qui l'entouraient avant de dire d'une voix décidée :  
  
_ J'accepte !  
  
Une théorie germa aussitôt dans l'esprit du Soldat Parfait, pas si éloignée de la vérité d'ailleurs. . . Duo les avait trompés ! Il allait rejoindre les rangs de OZ ! Il réagit dans l'instant en flanquant la plus belle droite de sa vie au natté qui fut projeté sur le sol. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'idée de la traîtrise de leur camarade faisait naître en lui une impression étrange semblable à la douleur, et cela le dérangeait.  
  
BAM !!!  
  
Le pilote de Deathscythe le regardait d'un air ahuri : les océans cobalt auraient lancé des éclairs s'ils l'avaient pu. La rage était visible sur le visage habituellement impassible de Heero qui lança d'une voix haineuse :  
  
_ Tu n'es qu'un traître Duo ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !  
  
Le garçon aux yeux améthyste se releva lentement et tourna un regard froid et dépourvu d'émotions[8] à son agresseur avant de lui répondre d'un ton identique :  
  
_ Comme tu voudras Heero !  
  
Quatre, non loin de la porte, vit la Lady sourire et murmurer un petit « C'est ce qui avait été prévu de toute façon ! » avant de faire signe à l'ancien orphelin de L2 de la suivre. Ce dernier se retourna et quitta la pièce sans un geste d'adieu pour les autres pilotes : il avait déjà bien du mal à se retenir de pleurer en admettant le fait que ce soit Heero, son Heero, qui l'ai frappé. Et ça lui faisait mal au c?ur.  
  
Lady Une respecta son silence tout au long de leur trajet, mais la vue de son frère aîné lui ouvrant les bras rendit le sourire au jeune homme.  
  
_ Bienvenue dans la famille petit frère !  
  
Résolu à tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie, Duo décida de jouer un peu avec son général favori :  
  
_ Demi frère seulement Treize !  
  
L'aristocrate leva un sourcil, intrigué et amusé à la fois :  
  
_ Depuis quand tu joues avec les mots, toi ?  
  
L'esprit vif et ironique du garçon reprit rapidement le dessus :  
  
_ Mais, depuis que tu vas chez l'esthéticienne !  
  
Dans un coin du bureau, Zechs étouffa tant bien que mal un éclat de rire qui fut néanmoins clairement aperçu par les deux interlocuteurs qui sourirent conjointement. Treize, visiblement d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui, lâcha :  
  
_ Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça. . .  
  
Duo eut un flash de son sixième sens de terroriste lui annonçant qu'il n'allait pas, mais alors, pas du tout, apprécier la nouvelle de son cher frère. . .  
  
_ A partir de demain, Draco Kushrénada commence son apprentissage dans le monde ! Et pour cela, il va falloir légèrement changer ton apparence. Tu préfère débuter par quoi : vestimentaire ou physique ?  
  
Définitivement pas apprécier cette idée, songea Duo tandis que Treize lui proposait différents croquis de costumes qu'il avait fait faire spécialement pour lui. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Deux heures plus tard, un avion, ayant à son bord le plus jeune héritier de la famille Kushrénada, quittait la base pour partir vers son domaine privé, où le rejoindrait bientôt certains officiers très haut gradés de OZ, afin d'y parfaire son éducation, tandis que Lady Une annonçait aux autres pilotes de gundam, complètement perdus par cette nouvelle, leur libération suite à la mort de leur camarade natté. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mais qu'il est long ce chapitre ! La règle est toujours la même ! 5 reviews sinon pas de suite !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dialogue philosophique :  
  
Lyra : J'ai reçu, il y a peu de temps, une review de Mimi Yuy, pour ma fic Esclave, qui ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse exiger des messages pour une fic. Je vais t'y répondre tout de suite comme ça on se prendra plus la tête avec cette histoire ! Alors, MY ( ça va plus vite !), saches, tout d'abord que tu ne m'as absolument pas froissée avec ce mail : tu as tout à fait le droit de montrer ton opinion à ce sujet !  
  
Lylyth : Vi, mais moi j'étais pas contente quand j'ai reçu ce mail !  
  
Lyra : Lylyth, ta gueule ! Bon, donc, je te disais MY, que ton avis est tout à fait respectable et tes arguments aussi, mais je vais également t'exposer les raisons qui me font adhérer à cette règle : tout d'abord, le fait qu'il y a des fainéants qui lisent et ne review pas ! Je dis pas ça pour eux, je faisais pareil au début ( je savais pas comment ça marchait le système des reviews !) ! Et ces gens là, ça ne peut pas les tuer que de laisser un petit mot à l'auteur qui se tue à la tâche et qui est fatigué et . . .  
  
Lylyth : Lyra ! Reprends toi ! On dirait la prof d'Espagnol quand elle dérape !  
  
Lyra : Oups ! Merde ! Bon, alors, tu me diras que c'est la liberté de chacun de reviewer ou pas, mais je vais te donner un exemple. . . Dans la section Harry Potter, il y avait une fic super intéressante mais personne ne laissait de message à l'autrice, alors elle en a eu marre et elle a fini par imposer le système des cinq reviews pour la première fois ! Et ça a marché ! Depuis, plusieurs personnes on adopté cette règle, mais je dois être la seule autrice de Gundam Wing à l'utiliser ! Et, je le fais aussi pour soutenir cette fille ( dont l'histoire m'a vraiment plue !) et tous les autres auteurs qui agissent ainsi ! En plus, tu t'accorderas avec moi si je dis que ça remonte toujours le moral d'avoir des encouragements !  
  
Lylyth : Et dire qu'on a même pas commencé la philo ! v_v  
  
Lyra : Que tout soit clair, j'écris également pour le plaisir de le faire ( Hou, qu'elle est bizarre cette phrase !) et pour des amis aussi, donc ce n'est pas pour la célébrité ou autres trucs du même genre ! Ca n'a absolument rien de triste ! Mais libre à chacun de faire comme il l'entend bien sûr !^__^ J'espère que tu cernes mieux mes motivations maintenant MY !  
  
Lian : Les mecs, vous vous rendez compte qu'on a même pas eu le temps d'en placer une ?  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Heero et Wufei : Oui, on a remarqué !  
  
Duo : T_T  
  
Lyra : Ben Duo, poussinchérid'amouràsamaman ! Qu'est ce qui va pas ?  
  
Duo *sob, sob * : Heero m'a frappé !  
  
Lylyth : Oh, mais ça mon ange, rassure toi ! Je m'occupe de le lui faire payer au centuple ! ^___________^  
  
ALERTE ! CECI EST UN SOURIRE SADIQUE ! ALERTE !  
  
Lylyth (ou Lyra ?) : Mais QUI est le con qui a inventé ce système d'alerte stupide !!! ?  
  
Ly-chan : Moi !  
  
Duo : Tu sais que c'est pas une bonne idée du tout ?  
  
Ly-chan : Pourquoi ?  
  
Lylyth * faux thermique à la main et courant sur sa padawan * : Pour ça !!!!!!  
  
Ly-chan : AU SECOURS !!!!!!!  
  
Lian : Et dire que c'est toujours pareil !  
  
Euh, reviews please !  
Les petites notes débiles de l'autrice qui les aime trop pour pas les mettre :  
  
[1] Je ne veux aucun commentaire sur la nullité de ce titre !  
  
[2] Lyra : MDR !!!! Mais comment ça s'écrit cette connerie ?!  
  
Lian : Y a pas un A quelque part ?  
  
Lyra : Peut-être, mais j'ais la flemme d'aller chercher ! Alors, bonne orthographe où pas, ce sera maintenant comme ça que je l'écrirai tout au long de cette fic !  
  
[3] Je sais pas vous, mais moi je crois sincèrement que J est assez malade pour créer une commande pareille sur un gundam !  
  
[4] Lian : Aucun doute, c'est bien ton fils !  
  
Heero : Pourquoi ?  
  
Lian : Elle fait pareil au lycée avec nous !!!!! T_T  
  
Lyra et Duo: Génération Shinigami Power !!! ^_____________^  
  
[5] MDR !!! Je vois trop bien la scène !  
  
[6] Lian : Qu'elle serait incapable de vous citer, ne Lyra ?  
  
Lyra : Ma culture cinématographique est un désastre ! T_T  
  
Lian : Je sais ! J'ai jeté l'éponge quand j'ai vu qu'elle savait pas qui était Tom Cruz !  
  
Lyra : Non ! Là, t'exagères ! Je sais qui c'est lui !  
  
Lian : Et dans quels films, il a joué ?  
  
Lyra : Euuuuuuuuhhhhhhh . . . . . .  
  
Lian : Irrécupérable je vous dis ! v_v  
  
[7] Ly-chan : Ca aussi c'est toi qui lui a appris ?  
  
Lyra : Non, c'est ma petite cousine de trois ans la championne à ce petit jeu !  
  
[8] Putain ! Mais ils ont échangé les rôles ou quoi ?! 


	5. La vie d'aristo

**_Série : Gundam Wing. . . pourquoi je pose la question en fait ?_**

****

**_Auteur : Ca n'a pas changé ! c'est toujours moi ! Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée !_**

****

**_Genre : Déconnade ! La vie chez les aristos c'est pas toujours simple ! Et je me suis bien amusée à les rendre tous chèvre !_**

****

**_Bon, par contre, au début, j'avais pas prévu le petit passage larmoyant, mais c'est mieux pour la suite de l'histoire !_**

****

**_Couple : Amen, mes frères et mes sœurs, je fais de l'hétéro !!!!!!! 13x11 au prochain chapitre et 6x9 ! Vous inquiétez pas, vous l'aurez votre 2x1, mais plus tard ! Sinon, on a du Réléna +2 au prochain chapitre. . . Oui j'ai osé et c'est de la faute à Mimi pour sa fic où elle a osé marier Heero et Réléna !!! Normalement j'aurai du le mettre dans celui ci, mais il aurait été trop long, alors je l'ai déplacé pour le chapitre suivant !_**

****

**_Disclamer : Tiens, ça non plus ça n'a pas changé ! Ben non, ils sont toujours pas à moi et je me fais pas de fric dessus, donc pas de procès messieurs les proprios légaux !_**

****

**_Note : Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews !!!!_**

****

**_Mais je suis désolée aussi : vous êtes nombreux à me demander d'écrire la réaction des autres pilotes à l'annonce du sacrifice de Duo, mais elle ne viendra que plus tard ! J'explique : il y aura une première partie centrée sur Duo et une seconde sur Heero ( et la partie que vous voulez se situe là !) !_**

****

**_Sinon je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Mais vous connaissez la chanson : Trop de fics en cours !_**

****

****

Liens de parenté 

****

**Chapitre 4 : La vie d'aristo. . .**

****

Lentement, le marteau suivit sa course, fendant l'air dans un bruissement désagréable, avant d'atteindre sa cible. Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit de l'objet à demi défoncé par l'outil dont le manche séparait les chiffres du cadran. . . Un cri retentit soudain :

_ Y FAIT CHIER CE PUTAIN DE REVEIL ! JE VEUX DORMIR MOI !

Un jeune garçon, aux cheveux noués dans une natte quasi défaite, s'extirpa tant bien que mal du lit où il avait passé la nuit sous le regard désolé du majordome : depuis près de trois semaines que le fils cadet de la famille Kushrénada était revenu vivre au château, il en était à son quatrième réveil-matin massacré. . . [1] 

Le Général Treize était venu l'aider dans les premiers temps, pour que son frère puisse s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie, et il avait ainsi prévenu la totalité du personnel que le petit Draco avait grandit dans une cité des plus défavorisée. . . Ce qui expliquait bien sûr qu'il ignore tout du protocole. . .

Duo fit basculer ses jambes par dessus son lit et enfila ses chaussons avant de se draper dans sa robe de chambre rouge. Il sortit de la pièce, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, après avoir souhaité une bonne journée aux domestiques qui, pour leur part, appréciaient assez que leur maître ne soit pas l'un de ces arrogants nobles imbus d'eux même. . .

Le natté s'achemina rapidement vers la salle à manger, son estomac semblant doté d'un radar dans ce genre de situation. Il s'assit avec précaution sur son fauteuil personnel en bois d'ébène, et il attendit deux minutes avant que les serveurs ne lui amènent son repas. Depuis qu'il vivait ici, il avait fini par s'habituer à la plupart des mœurs aristocratiques, mais certains lui paraissaient encore incompatible avec sa personnalité parmi eux, le menu de son petit déjeuner. . . Les cuisiniers s'étaient littéralement arrachés les cheveux à son arrivée, lorsque, après avoir préparé une charlotte poire-vanille-chocolat, Duo leur avait simplement renvoyé le plat en demandant qu'il soit remplacé par des céréales. . .

Depuis, il avait appris à faire des compromis : il ne prenait plus de céréales, mais il les avait remplacé par un riz au lait chocolaté créé spécialement pour lui !

Après avoir dégusté son plat favori, Duo quitta la table pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et faire convenablement sa toilette. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, les cheveux encore humides et détachés, le jeune homme se dirigea vers son armoire à vêtements pour choisir son uniforme de la journée. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il l'avait ouverte. . . A ce moment là, il était en train de critiquer son frère sur sa tenue vestimentaire. . .

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Flash Back 

_ Putain Treize ! Mais comment tu fais pour porter cette tenue ?

L'aristocrate avait esquissé une petit sourire moqueur avant de ricaner :

_ T'as pas vu ton armoire ?

_QUOI ???

Duo s'était rué sur les portes du placard et il avait contemplé, stupéfait, les pantalons moulants beiges, bleu pale, et ocre, suspendus à des cintres que surmontaient des vestes assorties. . . Sans oublier bien sur, les bottines en peau de chamois dont la couleur variait du noir lustré au blanc crème. . .

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Fin du flash back 

Le garçon secoua la tête à ce souvenir : finalement, son frère s'était mordu les doigts en découvrant que les fameux pantalons offraient une vue imprenable sur le fessier de son cadet, et que la plupart des domestiques suivaient son derrière des yeux lorsqu'il passait dans le couloir. . .[2]

Duo avait cependant tenu à posséder des chemises rouges et noires pour se sentir plus à l'aise. Mais il devait admettre qu'il ne se trouvait pas mal du tout en tenue d'escrime. . .

Ah, l'escrime. . . Quel sport formidable ! La première fois que le jeune homme en avait eut une leçon, il avait littéralement enfoncé la lame dans la chaussure de son professeur[3]. . . et le pire c'est qu'il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès !

Il se souvenait également de l'instant où il avait déclaré à son maître d'armes personnel –- Treize avait insisté pour qu'il en ait un – que son instrument de prédilection était la faux thermique. . . Même encore maintenant, le visage de son enseignant à ce moment le faisait sourire : la bouche béate, les yeux écarquillés, les pommettes basses, et le fin filet de bave qui menaçait de couler sur son menton. . .

Il avait tout de même fallu qu'il foute trois baffes à son instructeur avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, et qu'il décide de lui apprendre le maniement de l'épée. . .

Et aujourd'hui, le résultat en était nettement visible : le jeune aristocrate avait finement développé sa musculature[4], et il se trouvait à présent capable de désarmer jusqu'à son propre frère. . . Qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup apprécié le fait d'être battu par un débutant. . . Mais qui se piquait des fous rires monumentaux à chacune de ses leçons d'équitation. . .

Ah, oui ! L'équitation ! Une discipline noble, d'après un certain Marquis de Langevin. . . Mais quel bordel Seigneur ! 

Duo se rappela la cuisante humiliation qu'il avait éprouvé en montant sur sa selle pour la première fois. . . Le cheval qu'on lui avait procuré se trouvait être la plus vieille et la plus docile jument de la totalité du haras familial. . . Les étriers et la selle avaient été faits sur mesure. . . Un palefrenier tenait la jument par une longe. . . Et il avait quand même trouvé le moyen de se retrouver à l'envers sur la croupe du cheval, agrippé à la queue de toutes ses forces[5]. . . Visiblement l'animal n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui tire les poils parce qu'elle avait rué jusqu'à se débarrasser de son cavalier. . . qui avait atterrit le visage dans la boue. . .

Non, décidément, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette première fois. . .

Bon, depuis, il maîtrisait davantage ses montures, et on avait même fini par lui donner une bête pour lui seul : un étalon à la robe noire que déparait uniquement une tache blanche en forme d'étoile sur son front. . . Mais il n'était jamais très tranquille lorsqu'il s'approchait du lieu de sa chute. . .

Pourtant qu'il appréciait la sensation enivrante du vent dans ses cheveux châtain qui flottaient derrière lui dans de longues mèches serpentines. . . Cheveux qui se trouvaient alors toujours emmêlés puisqu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de les natter durant la journée, de crainte qu'on ne reconnaisse l'ancien terroriste pilote de Gundam. . . Il avait finalement décidé d'imiter la coiffure de Zechs, sans le casque bien entendu, et il avait accepter qu'on retouche sa toison capillaire pour l'affiner afin de le rendre plus présentable. . . 

Et puis, il y avait aussi le salon de ''_soins pour le corps _'' où il devait se rendre au moins deux fois par semaine. . . ce qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup. . . Est ce que quelqu'un allait enfin daigner lui expliquer POURQUOI il fallait que ses ongles soient parfaitement lisses et qu'ils aient un arrondi si ''_exquis_ '' aux dires des employées qui se retenaient à grand peine de lui foutre du vernis pour en renforcer la brillance ? . . . Par contre, il y avait eu des hurlements lorsqu'il avait refusé de se laisser épiler les sourcils. . . ces femmes étaient de vraies furies ! Heureusement que Treize était intervenu en leur disant que le jeune héritier Kushrénada les laisserait faire lorsqu'il en jugerait le moment opportun. . .

Son frère. . . Duo se sentait rassuré par sa présence à ses côtés au début, et même encore maintenant, mais il aurait sincèrement préféré qu'il évite de rire comme une baleine lorsqu'il devait prendre ses cours de bonnes manières. . . Mais bon, il devait avoir l'air fin, lui aussi, avec un livre sur la tête et en essayant de marcher le dos bien droit comme on le lui demandait. . .Ou lorsqu'il se faisait réprimander, comme un gamin prit en faute, parce qu'il avait confondu la fourchette pour le poisson avec celle pour le dessert. . .

Il appréciait également la présence de Zechs et Lucrézia. . . Ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis sûrement très longtemps d'après Treize. . . Mais la timidité, ce n'était pas ça qui avait empêcher l'ancien Shinigami, nouvellement nommé Thanatos, de jouer les marieuse. . . Effectivement, c'était fou comme la timidité peut disparaître entre deux personnes lorsque celles ci se retrouvent coincées dans une pièce vide dont la clef avait mystérieusement disparu. . . Les officiers de OZ avaient fini par fouiller le château de fond en comble pour retrouver les tourtereaux dans le même lit, toujours dans cette fameuse pièce. . . 

Et il aimait beaucoup Lady Une. Etrangement, celle qui semblait le plus diamétralement opposée à son caractère s'entendait à merveille avec le jeune homme. . . sans doute un effet de leurs schizophrénies respectives. . . Cette femme qui pouvait être aussi autoritaire qu'un vieux grand père barbu, et aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. . . Cette femme pouvait également se montrer douce et attentionnée, comme une mère pour son enfant. . .

Duo avait remarqué combien les sentiments de la première Colonelle de OZ, envers son frère, pouvaient être puissants. . . Et il s'était définitivement promis de découvrir un moyen de maquer ces deux là. . . Bien que, cette fois, il doutait du coup de l'emprisonnement dans une chambre. . .

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme finit par choisir un ensemble ocre pale dans son armoire et il l'enfila rapidement pour rejoindre Treize dans la grande salle : avec toutes ces réflexions, il était déjà en retard !

***************************************************************************

Les femmes de chambre étaient en train de faire le ménage, époussetant les vases, blanchissant du linge, nettoyant les meubles. . . dans une routine parfaitement huilée, lorsque soudain. . .

_ QUOI ???!!! NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?!!!!

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage des plus jeunes femmes : les disputes entre le Général Treize et son frère Draco donnaient toujours lieu à de magnifiques spectacles qui étaient toujours rapportés aux cuisines. . . Les plus audacieuses servantes allèrent même jusqu'à coller leur oreille à la porte qui les séparait des deux demi-frères. . .

***************************************************************************

_Duo, soit raisonnable, s'il te plait ! 

_ Va crever !

Treize se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant : pourquoi fallait-il que l'adorable bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras soit devenu un adolescent si borné ? Adolescent, qui soit dit en passant, avait à présent croisé les bras autour de son torse et arborait une petite moue désapprobatrice. . . Kawaï. . .

_ S'il te plait Draco !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Duo ! D. U . O. ! C'est trop compliqué?

_ D'accord, d'accord, Duo ! Mais je maintiens que c'est nécessaire !

_ Non ! Pas question que je fasse ça !

Le Général poussa un gémissement mental : mais enfin pourquoi son frère refusait-il de l'écouter ?!

_ Mais enfin, Duo !

_Non !!! La tenue, ça passe encore, la manucure, c'est pas super mais bon… les cours de bonnes manières ça peux aller, l'équitation, c'est cool, mais il est hors de question que je prenne des cours de danse[6] !!!

Bon, c'était vrai qu'il avait des arguments logiques pour un gamin qui avait vécu dans la rue, mais il ne pouvait pas céder : il avait promis son aide à Miliardo. . . Pourquoi ? Ca, il ne le savait même plus !

_ Mais la sœur de Zechs n'a pas de cavalier !

_ M'en fous ! Je l'ai casé avec Lucrézia, cette andouille ! Le bonbon peut se débrouiller seule !

Le bonbon ?! Drôle de surnom. . . Assez approprié quand on y réfléchissait. . . Quel mauvais goût ce rose ! 

Treize soupira : il fallait présenter son frère aux autres membres de Romfelher ! Dernièrement, le Duc Germail avait même souhaité le rencontrer. . . Après cela, on avait harcelé l'aîné de question au sujet de l'éducation de son cadet, des sports qu'il préférait, de son futur choix de carrière. . . Il était absolument nécessaire que Duo participe à cette réception, et pour cela, il lui faudrait être accompagné. . . Et, malgré ses défauts, la reine du royaume de Sank n'était pas un si mauvais parti. . . Elle représentait la Paix elle même, et il avait dit aux autres aristocrates qu'il se pourrait fort que le jeune Draco Kushrénada entreprenne une carrière militaire au sein de l'organisation zodiacale. . . L'alliance de la puissance armée et de la pacification ne pouvait que renforcer l'image de marque de son frère, mais comment le lui faire comprendre ?!

_ Mais la fondation. . .

Duo sembla craquer et il lâcha dans un cri :

_ Dis à la fondation que je suis gay, et qu'elle me foute la paix !

_ QUOI ?!!!

_ Oups. . . J'aurais pas du dire ça. . .

Treize n'en revenait pas : son demi-frère était gay ?! Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?! Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que son éducation le poussait à déconsidérer tout ceux qui avait d'autres mœurs que les siennes, mais tout de même ! Duo était son petit frère ! Il ne l'aurait pas repoussé pour autant !

L'aristocrate regarda l'adolescent dans les yeux, découvrant la souffrance cachée qu'ils contenaient. . . Duo avait un problème avec ses sentiments. . .

_ Ca s'est mal passé ?

C'était la seule explication logique qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre le trouble de l'ancien natté. . .

Duo détourna le regard en murmurant :

_ Si ce n'était que ça. . .

_ Qui ?

Le jeune garçon se serra contre son aîné, cherchant le réconfort d'une personne qu'il savait l'aimer. . .

_ Heero. . .

_ Le pilote 01 ?

Duo acquiesça silencieusement tandis que Treize lui frottait le dos dans de petits cercles. Il comprenait mieux la tristesse de son frère : non seulement celui qu'il aimait ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments ( il ne pouvait pas en être autrement avec le 01), mais en plus, il l'avait trahi pour retourner auprès de sa famille. . . Duo était vraiment très courageux. . .

_ N'empêche que tu vas les prendre ces cours de danse !

_ Ah nan !

_ Ah si !

Saisissant l'occasion de faire oublier ses pensées sombres à son cadet, Treize le fit tomber sur le sol et le roua de chatouilles jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent aux yeux améthyste se rende et accepte sa proposition. . .

***************************************************************************

_ Allons, Monsieur Draco ! Faîtes un effort sinon nous n'y arriverons jamais !

_ Parce que vous croyez que c'est facile, vous, de danser la VALSE ?! J'en ai marre ! 

_ Mais enfin monsieur ! Vous avez réussi à maîtriser le tango si rapidement. . .

Pliés de rire dans un coin de la salle, Zechs et Treize se tenaient les côtes pour éviter de tomber par terre. . . Jamais la prof de danse ne tiendrait le choc face au plus jeune héritier Kushrénada !

_ Et puis j'en ai ma claque de cette musique de sauvage !

_ DRACO ! Surveille ton langage !

_ Je te proute Treize !

Sous le regard halluciné des spectateurs, Duo sortit un CD d'une poche de sa veste, et il se dirigea vers la stéréo, bien décidé à changé de disque. . .

Les yeux exorbités, l'instructrice finit par tomber dans les pommes en voyant son élève se mettre à danser la macaréna sur un rythme endiablé. . .

Le Baron de la Foudre entoura d'un bras les épaules de son supérieur abattu en lâchant un : 

_ C'est pas gagné mon vieux !

L'autre ne lui répondit que par un soupir, fixant désespérément son frère se trémousser sur la musique tout en songeant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la réception organisée par la fondation. . .

A Suivre. . .

***************************************************************************

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je peux avoir des reviews, SVP ?

***************************************************************************

Les persos et l'autrice :

Lian : Je persiste à dire que tu es folle !

Lyra : Ca, je le savais déjà !

Duo : Des cours de Danse ? Moi ?

Lylyth : Et attends de voir ce qu'elle t'a réservé avec Réléna au prochain chapitre !

Duo : Je crains le pire . . . 

Lyra : T'as pas tort ! Disons le pot de colle va juste se trouver une nouvelle cible !

Duo : Nan, t'oserais pas ?

Lyra : Chiche !

Treize : MDR !!!!

Duo : Oh toi ! T'as pas vu ce qui t'arrive avec Lady Une dans ce qui va suivre ?!

Treize * plus amusé du tout * : Quoi ?!

Duo * tend le script avec un sourire sadique* : Tiens !

Treize * blanchissant * : Oh merde !

Duo : Comme tu le dis !

Lyra : Je tiens à préciser que j'ai presque fini mon job d'été mais que je continue l'ordre de fic à updater, donc que la suite n'arrivera pas avant fin août. . . Sorry. . .

Euh, une petite review s'il vous plait ?

  


* * *

Notes de l'autrice qui est très à la bourre sur ses fics :

[1] Honnêtement, qui ne rêve pas de bousiller le sien quand l'alarme se

déclenche vers six heures du matin ? Qui ?

[2] MDR !!! Je vois trop la scène !

[3] Pas mal ! Moi j'ai déboîté l'épaule de mon prof de gym aux agrès. . .

Et j'avais même pas fait exprès !

[4] Z'êtes sûrs qu'il en avait déjà besoin ? Bave. . .

[5] Nos amies les bêtes. . . 

[6] Duo en tutu. . . MDR!!!

Duo: MAMAN!!!!!

Lyra: PFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!


	6. Réception grandiose

Série : Ca n'a pas changé ! Toujours Gundam Wing !  
  
Auteur : C'est moi, Lyrashin !!!  
  
Genre : Bal de la noblesse et ce qui s'en suit. . .Duo princier. . .Discours sur la guerre et la paix. . .Planquez vous !!! Mon fils se met à la politique !  
  
Mes rêves sont devenus de plus en plus tordus. . . ce chapitre, je l'ai rêvé. . .Ca doit être l'influence de la philo conjuguée à l'histoire. . .  
  
Alors, je vous préviens parce sue c'est rare que je fasse ça, mais. . . il y a une Réléna intelligente. . . Non, non, vos yeux ne vous ont pas trompé, vous avez bien lu. . .  
  
Lylyth : Et je vous assure qu'elle n'avait rien pris avant de commencer ce chapitre !  
  
Lyra : Hey ! On pourrait être un peu plus gentilles avec elle tout de même !!!  
  
Lylyth : Les autres peuvent si elles veulent ! PAS TOI !!!  
  
Lyra : Mais. . . Pourquoi ?  
  
Lylyth : Pourquoi ?! Elle ose me demander pourquoi !!! Vous supporteriez vous de passer une heure à créer la tenue de Réléna pour qu'elle ressemble à une belle princesse pas trop nunuche ?!!!!!  
  
Lyra : Oh, mais ça suffit !!!! J'ai décidé que ça serait comme ça et pas autrement !!!  
  
Lylyth : Je veux bien te laisser écrire cette. . . chose. . . mais tu me coupes immédiatement ce disque de Roméo et Juliette !!!!!!  
  
Lyra : Nope ! ^____^ C'est nécessaire à ma concentration pour la partie du bal !  
  
Lylyth : NNAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T  
  
Couples : 13+11+13, 6x9, R+2+R (aucun risque d'évolution vers un couple hétéro, je vous rassure tout de suite !)  
  
Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi et oui, je m'en sers quand même !!!  
  
Remerciements : J'adore les reviews. . . J'adore les reviewers. . . MERCI !!!!  
  
LIENS DE PARENTE  
  
Chapitre 5 : Réception grandiose  
  
Treize finissait de boutonner sa chemise lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il termina sa tâche tout en lâchant un ''entrez '' d'un ton distrait. . . Son reflet dans la glace lui convenait tout à fait : son costume de cérémonie bleu foncé faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds, et aucun faux pli n'était visiblement sur sa tenue. . . Si seulement ce fichu masque ne cachait pas ses yeux ! Mais bon, il n'avait guère le choix de ne pas le porter. . . On aurait tout de même le prévenir qu'il s'agissait d'un bal masqué !  
  
_ Hum. . . Grand Frère. . .  
  
Le Général se retourna et fixa, bouche bée, l'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui. . . Son costume bleu roi était rehaussé par les dorures discrètes de sa chemise. . . Ses boutons de manchette scintillaient, tout comme le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou. . . Le tissu légèrement moulant affinait la silhouette svelte et musclée du jeune homme, n'omettant rien du dessin de ses jambes. . . Ses longs cheveux bruns soyeux, fraîchement coupés, lui arrivaient néanmoins au milieu du dos, et ils semblaient parcourus de fils d'or, capturant les regards telle une fleur sublime qui subjuguerait les papillons de la nuit. . . Et le visage du garçon. . . Une bouche aux lèvres rosées, tentatrices et séductrices. . . Des joues rondes et un peu halées. . . Un front noble surmonté des quelques mèches rebelles qui ajoutaient une pointe d'innocence à son charme naturel. . . Et ses yeux. . . Ses yeux aux reflets changeants selon la lueur qui les embrasait, variant du saphir à l'améthyste. . . Les joyaux de la famille. . . Ses yeux, actuellement cernés par le masque qu'il allait porter tout au long de la soirée. . .Un loup de la même couleur que ses vêtements et qui arborait également des décorations dorées pour mettre son regard en valeur. . .  
  
En cet instant, Treize eut du mal à reconnaître son petit frère sous ce déguisement. . .  
  
_ Du. . .Duo ?!  
  
Un éclat de rire lui vint en réponse. . .  
  
_ Hey, Treize ! Ca va aller ?! Tu vas te remettre ?!  
  
Le fils aîné de la famille Kushrénada sourit : jamais il n'aurait pensé que le sale gamin, qui avait commencé sa formation il y avait à peine un mois, se transformerait si vite en un jeune homme distingué et parfaitement préparé à faire ses premiers pas dans la haute société. . . Duo avait réellement mûri ces derniers jours, et Zechs lui avait même rapporté qu'il l'avait surpris, dans la bibliothèque, à côté d'une gigantesque pile de bouquins. . . Après une rapide recherche, il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait de livres traitant de diverses idées utopiques, ainsi que d'autres sur les raisons qui pouvaient être à l'origine d'une guerre. . . Lorsqu'il lui en avait demandé la raison, le garçon avait simplement esquissé un sourire avant de lui répondre qu'il avait jugé nécessaire qu'il s'informe sur les diverses possibilités de reconversion de la politique après la victoire contre les colonies. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Les battants de la porte en chêne massif s'écartèrent tandis que les nouveaux invités entraient dans la pièce. La totalité des nobles présents dans la salle tournèrent leur regard vers eux, impatients de découvrir le visage des arrivants. . . Le général Treize Kushrénada était très facilement reconnaissable, ainsi que sa cavalière Lady Une, qui avait, pour l'occasion, attaché ses cheveux en un chignon serré d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches torsadées qui glissaient le long de sa nuque. . .Mais on ignorait qui était ce jeune homme à leur côté. . . Toutes les femmes de la soirée étaient persuadées qu'elles ne l'avaient encore jamais aperçu lors d'une réception : un Apollon pareil, ça ne s'oubliait pas ! Surtout avec de tels yeux. . .  
  
Etrangement, il n'alla pas rejoindre le groupe des adolescents de son age, mais suivit le chef de l'organisation zodiacale et prit part à certaines conversations avec des membres importants de Romfelher. Ceux ci semblaient extrêmement surpris par la maturité du petit frère de l'un de leurs membres les plus éminents. . . Mais, après tout, on aurait du s'y attendre : la famille Kushrénada avait toujours apporté des recrues à l'esprit vif et doué, à la fondation. . . Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune raison pour que le jeune Draco soit une exception à cette règle. . . Mais cela n'empêcha pas le Duc Germail de complimenter Treize au sujet de la bonne éducation de son cadet, et de lui suggérer, une nouvelle fois, de songer à ce qu'il fasse carrière chez OZ. . .  
  
Dès que l'orchestre commença à jouer, les couples se formèrent et se rendirent sur la piste. Mais, au grand regret des dames, Duo ne paraissait pas réellement attiré par la valse et il déclina poliment leurs invitations. Son regard parcourut la salle avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur une personne bien particulière. . . Dans un coin de la pièce, assise sur un canapé qui ressemblait davantage à un banc agrémenté de coussin de velours crème, Réléna semblait complètement déphasée de ce qui l'entourait. . .Ainsi, elle était tout de même venue. . . Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas fait retourner de réponse. . .  
  
Sans prêter attention aux personnes qui l'entourait, l'ancien terroriste à la solde des colonies s'avança vers elle, fendant la foule des danseurs qui s'écartait devant lui telle la Mère Morte devant Moïse, pour parvenir face à la jeune femme toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Souriant, le nouvel aristocrate passa sa main devant le regard vide de la princesse du royaume de Sank. Celle ci sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et observa, stupéfaite, l'inconnu masqué s'incliner gracieusement devant elle en lui tendant la main. . .  
  
_ M'accorderiez vous cette danse, Majesté ?  
  
Un peu interloquée - Personne ne l'invitait jamais depuis qu'on connaissait sa position anti-militariste -, la fille adoptive du défunt ministre des affaires étrangères dévisagea un instant, essayant de discerner les traits de cet homme aux longs cheveux si semblables à ceux de son frère. . . Impossible de connaître son identité. . . Le masque cachait une partie de son visage. . . Et elle était certaine de ne pas l'avoir rencontré auparavant lors de l'une de ces soirées mondaines qu'elle haïssait tant mais auxquelles elle se devait d'assister. . . Mais il paraissait plus civilisé que la plupart des nobles présents cette nuit. . . Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Réléna accepta l'invitation de cet homme mystérieux, posant timidement sa main sur la paume de son cavalier surprise. . .  
  
Lorsque la princesse se leva, Duo détailla sa tenue avec attention. Elle portait une longue robe de mousseline blanche qui s'évasait au niveau des chevilles et qui se cintrait à la poitrine. Ses longues manches en gaze se finissaient en une pointe au dos des mains de la souveraine, et le ruban bleu pale sur ses hanches révélait une taille mince et agréable à regarder. . . Mais le plus étonnant était sans doute les deux ailes de fée transparentes qui étaient accrochée à son costume : elles brillaient de mille éclats, comme si - et c'était sûrement le cas - des diamants y étaient incrustés. . . Ces derniers étaient en parfaite harmonie avec le diadème de la jeune femme qui avait dédaigné un masque trop chargé en pierreries, comme tous ceux que les autres dames de la soirée arboraient, pour un simple bijou qui était en parfait accord avec le reste de sa robe. . . L'ancien orphelin de L2 remarqua cependant que la couleur des yeux de sa partenaire était mise en valeur par ses boucles d'oreilles dont la teintes faisait ressortir celle de sa ceinture. . .  
  
Ravissante était le mot qui aurait le mieux convenu pour définir Réléna en cet instant. . . Quel dommage qu'elle ne porte que du rose habituellement. . . Le blanc lui allait vraiment mieux. . . A cet instant, Duo se souvint de la première fois où il avait rencontré la collégienne de l'école St Gabriel. . . Mais c'était également la première fois où il avait rencontré Heero. . . Les deux améthystes luisantes se ternirent à cette pensée, et il chassa rapidement ce souvenir pour entraîner la jeune femme sur la piste.  
  
L'héritier de la famille Kushrénada eut un sourire en voyant la gaucherie de la princesse : si elle n'était pas souvent invitée à danser, il était logique qu'elle n'ait pas jugé utile de prendre des leçons pour s'améliorer. . . Avec douceur, il plaça lui même la main de sa jolie cavalière sur son épaule et noua ses doigts si fins aux siens. . . Réléna lui lança un regard reconnaissant : elle se sentait tellement maladroite. . . Mais, étonnamment, l'inconnu n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire sur ce sujet, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire compréhensif. . . Elle se laissa guider, se fondant dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de lumières, ses jambes paraissaient savoir instinctivement comment se déplacer, comme animées par leur volonté propre. . . Tout ce qu'elle savait en cet instant, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais dansé une valse aussi bien, comme si tous les mouvements s'enchaînaient dans un ordre logique qui la dépassait complètement. . . Un ordre donné par une mer violette où elle se plongeait complètement. . .  
  
Si elle n'avait pas été perdue dans son monde, la jeune fille se serait aperçue que tous les regards des invités étaient fixés sur le couple tournoyant avec grâce et harmonie au beau milieu de la salle. . . sur eux. . .  
  
Treize, Lady Une à ses côtés, et un verre de punch à la main, observait avec attention son petit protégé tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'?il à Zechs qui dansait avec Lucrézia d'une façon *extrêmement* rapprochée. . . Il sentit soudain une main lui taper sur l'épaule avec une force contenue. . . Le Duc Germail. . . Le général soupira mentalement et attendit que le dirigeant de Romfelher prenne la parole. . .  
  
_ Je dois vraiment vous féliciter mon cher. . . Votre frère a réussi un miracle ce soir ! Jamais je n'avais vu la princesse de Sank si rayonnante. . .  
  
Le militaire esquissa un sourire et répondit comme si de rien n'était :  
  
_ Oui, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être fier de lui. . . Il sait parfaitement choisir la partenaire idéale dans cette foule. . .  
  
Les sourcils du noble montèrent en flèche tandis qu'il essayait de s'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de la raison des paroles de son interlocuteur. Renonçant, il finit par demander au chef de l'organisation zodiacale de développer un peu sa pensée. . . Ce que Treize fit avec un plaisir évident : faire monter l'estime de Duo dans l'esprit du Duc contribuerait à lui assurer une position stable et enviable. . . Et puis, il était clair que son petit frère méritait les honneurs pour avoie si rapidement réussi à comprendre la psychologie du peuple. . .  
  
_ Voyez vous, mon cher Duc, toute la presse est présente à votre fête, ce soir. . . Et vous savez sûrement que la plupart des gens doutent encore des intentions de OZ envers les colonies. . .  
  
Le vieillard commença à saisir la subtilité du plan que les deux fils Kushrénada avaient mis en place, mais il laissa néanmoins Treize poursuivre ses explications. . .  
  
_ Cette nuit, les journalistes vont se focaliser sur un événement tout à fait inhabituel : la princesse du royaume de Sank, le véritable symbole de la paix intersidérale, celle qui avait toujours refusé de cautionner la moindre décision de Romfelher, cette jeune femme, danse avec le frère du dirigeant de la plus puissante armée qui soit, un garçon qui, de part son seul nom, est déjà promis à un grand avenir militaire. . . Quoi de plus choquant pour l'opinion publique, mon cher ?!  
  
La compréhension se fit dans l'esprit du chef de la fondation :  
  
_ Et, bien évidemment, ils croiront tous que le modèle de vertu qu'est notre damoiselle a fini par découvrir la preuve que OZ est pacifique et que nous ne comptons utiliser les armes que pour maintenir la paix contre d'éventuels terroristes. . . Brillante idée, digne de la famille Kushrénada ! Ainsi, sans même en avoir conscience, la princesse va retourner l'opinion publique des colonies et de la Terre en notre faveur !  
  
_ L'idée n'est pas de moi, mon cher Duc, mais de mon jeune frère qui a passé des heures penché sur ses livres à chercher comment cerner la personnalité complexe de la fille de Darlian. . .  
  
_ Décidément, ce garçon est réellement prometteur : il est beau, riche, intelligent, rusé, subtil, diplomate. . . Et il jouit de l'excellente réputation de votre famille. . . Il pourrait devenir une carte maîtresse pour l'avenir de Romfelher. . . Prenez en soin, mon cher Treize, prenez en soin. . .  
  
De leur côté, Duo et Réléna continuaient de danser, ignorant les conversations qui les entouraient et dont, pour la plupart, ils étaient les sujets principaux. . . Draco avait bien remarqué un ou deux flashs de photographie, mais il ne s'en était pas inquiété. . .  
  
_ Et bien, Princesse, appréciez vous la soirée ?  
  
Réléna rougit légèrement : depuis le début, elle n'avait cessé de le fixer. . .  
  
_ Je. . . Je n'ai pas l'habitude de danser. . .  
  
Mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle avoue sa faiblesse à son cavalier ?! Bon, d'accord, il devait sans doute déjà en être conscient, mais le dire, c'était tout autre chose ! Elle lui tendait une perche pour qu'il critique ses défauts !!!  
  
_ Personne n'est parfait, Princesse. Chaque individu possède des forces et des lacunes. . .  
  
Et allez, la voilà partie pour servir une nouvelle fois de crétine de service à qui il fallait tout expliquer ! Mais Seigneur, pourquoi avait- elle ouvert la bouche ?!  
  
_ Mais vos faiblesses, Princesse, sont aussi la source de votre force. . .  
  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils : que voulait-il dire ?  
  
_ Voyez vous, le simple fait de rester assise sur un banc, à observer nos chers confrères occupés à prendre du bon temps, vous a sans doute permis de les cerner bien mieux que n'importe lequel de leurs dirigeants : vous savez qui sont les hommes dont il vaut mieux se méfier parce qu'ils ne cessent de comploter, qui sont les femmes assez fortes pour influer sur les décisions politiques en utilisant leur corps. . . Ne rougissez pas, je vous prie ! C'est un fait naturel et établi que certaines de vos compagnes n'hésitent pas à consentir à quelques sacrifices pour obtenir la moindre parcelle de pouvoir. . .D'ailleurs, Miss Dorothy Catalogna en est la parfaite illustration. . . Sinon, comment expliqueriez vous qu'elle soit actuellement au bras du Comte de Wazari ?  
  
Réléna jeta un coup d'?il dans la direction que lui indiquait Duo et vit, à sa grande horreur, la blonde aux sourcils encore plus épilés qu'à l'accoutumée, en tenue de diablesse rouge et * très* près du corps, suspendue autour du cou d'un vieillard de plus de soixante-dix ans. . . Berk. . .  
  
_ Revenons donc à notre discussion, je disais que votre force provenait de l'observation de ce qui vous entoure. . . que cela concerne les gens ou la situation politique. . .  
  
La jeune femme acquiesça la tête sans même s'en rendre compte : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à la comprendre. . . Et un total inconnu en plus ! Mais s'il pouvait saisir la raison de son comportement, peut-être pourrait-il devenir un allié contre ces fichus militaires qui menaçaient la paix sur la Terre et dans l'espace. . . Elle allait parler lorsque la voix de son partenaire la coupa :  
  
_ Mais malheureusement, parfois, même les personnes les plus douées peuvent commettre des erreurs de jugement. . .  
  
Réléna retint un soupir de découragement : elle s'était encore trompée. . . Il n'était pas différent des autres et il allait sans doute passer un bon quart d'heure en essayant de lui faire rentrer dans le crane que s'opposer à la fondation Romfelher ne servait à rien si ce n'était qu'à diviser davantage ceux qui seraient appelés à régner. . .  
  
_ Moi aussi, j'en ai également commises. . .  
  
Pardon ?! Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ?! Aucun noble normalement constitué n'avouerait à qui que ce soit qu'il ait pu commettre des bévues dans le passé. . . Peut-être était-il vraiment différent alors ?  
  
_ J'étais jeune et incapable de penser par moi même. . . Je n'ai fait que suivre l'opinion publique. . . Et j'ai accompli des choses que je regrette aujourd'hui. . .  
  
La jeune femme était sidérée :  
  
_ Vous. . . vous. . .  
  
_ Je suis entré dans la résistance. . . Et j'ai causé la mort d'hommes honnêtes et braves qui ne voulaient que du bien à notre sublime planète. . . Mais depuis j'ai changé. . .  
  
_Mais. . .  
  
_OZ m'a ouvert les yeux. . . Je combattais contre des gens qui avaient le même but que moi. . .  
  
Réléna vit rouge : encore pire qu'un membre de Romfelher, un fervent défenseur de ces assassins de OZ ! Mais comment pouvait-elle réussir à se mettre dans des situations pareilles ?!  
  
_ Et puis-je savoir quel est ce fameux but ?  
  
Le ton de la princesse était dégoulinant d'ironie, mais Duo ne se laissa pas démonter et poursuivit son explication tout en la faisant tourner au rythme de la musique. . .  
  
_ Tout simplement maintenir la paix dans l'univers, ma Chère ! Et si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit également l'objectif que vous poursuivez. . .  
  
_ Parce que vous pensez vraiment que mettre les toutes colonies sous domination militaire permettra de réaliser votre idéal ? J'en doute fortement. . .  
  
Le fils cadet de la famille Kushrénada adressa mentalement une prière au Seigneur pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. . . Ce qu'elle pouvait être butée. . .  
  
_ Princesse, croyez vous vraiment que les militaires aiment tuer des civils, qu'ils soient nés dans l'espace ou non ? La plupart des événements de cette stupide guerre est cachée au peuple. . . Pensez vous que OZ a volontairement cherché à éliminer l'Alliance pour pouvoir contrôler la Terre à sa guise ? Réfléchissez un peu, si tel était le cas, Romfelher aurait fait assassiner tous ses opposants, même les plus insignifiants, et vous ne seriez certainement plus en vie à l'heure actuelle !  
  
Réléna resta sans voix pendant un instant : non, elle n'avait jamais songé un seul instant qu'on aurait pu tenter de la tuer pour ses convictions. . . Et pourtant, elle savait que l'Alliance n'avait pas hésité à ordonner à Lady Une d'assassiner son père. . . Mais à cette époque, OZ était encore très liés. . .  
  
_ En détruisant l'Alliance, l'organisation zodiacale n'a fait que protéger la Terre d'une dictature militaire, comme elle l'a fait si souvent. . . Et maintenant encore, elle lui assure une sécurité contre toute attaque, qu'elle vienne de l'espace ou d'un pays voisin. . . L'intention de OZ n'est nullement de contrôler l'univers ou quoi que ce soit de ce que vous avez pu imaginez ! Dès que la situation politique se sera un peu apaisée, l'armée passera le pouvoir à une assemblée mondialo-colonique dont chaque membre représentera un état et sera élu par son peuple. . .  
  
_ Voilà une attitude admirable et particulièrement noble. . .Cependant, les soldats ne se démilitariseront probablement pas, n'est ce pas ?  
  
_Non, c'est quasi certain, ma chère. Mais ils mettront leur force à la disposition de cette fameuse assemblée afin de préserver la paix dans le monde humain. . .  
  
_ Ne serait ce pas possible que tous les hommes vivent ensemble sans chercher à se battre ou à se détruire ? Ne pourraient-ils pas coexister en harmonie et cesser de faire couler le sang ?  
  
Duo sourit : Réléna était vraiment une idéaliste et ses intentions étaient sincèrement de garantir un monde où tous pourraient être heureux. . . Mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vivre dans la réalité, toujours protégée dans un cocon de soie. . . Même si elle avait connu une tragédie dans son enfance, elle ignorait ce qu'était la vie dans la rue pour ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le choix de s'y trouver. . . Pour elle, le vol était toujours perpétré par des malfrats qui ne faisaient cela que pour leur plaisir personnel. . . Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'avoir la faim au ventre et de devoir dérober de la nourriture pour survivre et donner de quoi manger aux plus petits qui ne sont pas encore capable de se débrouiller pour trouver de quoi se sustenter. . .  
  
_ Cet idéal auquel vous aspirez n'est qu'une utopie Princesse. . . Il est tout à votre honneur, ne vous méprenez pas sur le sens de mes paroles ! Mais il est dans la nature même de l'homme de chercher à détourner les règles pour obtenir davantage de puissance. Un gouvernement qui n'aurait pas de moyen dissuasif serait rapidement dépassé par les événements. . . Et nous retomberions dans un massacre continuel. . . Non, n'essayez pas de me contredire ! Cela c'est déjà vu dans l'histoire d'avant la création des colonies. . . une organisation, la SDN devait maintenir la paix et elle a échoué car elle n'avait pas d'armée pour appuyer ses décisions ou pour punir ceux qui transgressaient les règles. . . Le résultat : une magnifique guerre mondiale qui a coûté la vie à plus 9 millions d'êtres humains. . .  
  
La jeune fille ne prononça plus un mot, les paroles de son partenaire résonnant encore et encore dans sa tête. . . Est ce que la façon dont elle s'y prenait pour construire un monde meilleur risquait d'entraîner un cataclysme comme cette guerre mondiale ? La méthode proposée par OZ était différente, certes, mais elle proposait de nombreux arguments qui visaient juste. . . Etait-elle dans le bon ? Se serait-elle trompée pendant des années en croyant que les colonies n'étaient que les pauvres victimes d'un conflit de dominance ? S'était-elle fourvoyée pendant tout ce temps ?  
  
Et l'homme qui lui ouvrait les yeux, qui pouvait-il bien être pour savoir tant de choses ? Qui était-il, tout court, pour avoir réussi à percer ses pensées et sa carapace ? D'où pouvait-il bien venir, lui qui avait avoué qu'il avait appartenu à la résistance et qui à présent se trouvait dans la plus hautes sphère du pouvoir ?  
  
La musique cessa enfin et le silence se fit. Dans un dernier tourbillon, le couple acheva la valse en se saluant dans une révérence gracieuse, se retrouvant incliné l'un en face de l'autre, toujours main dans la main. Intrigués par cette interruption, les deux adolescents attendirent quelques instants avant que le tout premier coup de l'horloge sonnant minuit ne rompe l'atmosphère. . . Tous les invités déguisés de telle façon que leurs faciès soient cachés commencèrent à ôter leurs masques, comptant les secondes pour ne le retirer qu'au douzième coup. Réléna ne quitta pas son cavalier du regard, elle désirait réellement savoir qui pouvait bien être cet homme si distinct des autres nobles qu'elle connaissait. . .  
  
La princesse retint sa respiration lorsque le loup bleu et or disparut. . . Un dieu. . . Elle avait dansé avec un dieu ! Elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon avec une telle allure : il était beau, ça, on ne pouvait pas le nier. . . Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui conférait cette sorte de charisme qui émanait de lui. . . Du charme, de l'intelligence (et Seigneur, que cela devenait rare dans la société bourgeoise ces derniers temps !) et de la franchise. . . Voilà ce que le visage du jeune homme reflétait. . .  
  
Un homme vint murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille du jeune aristocrate et celui ci lui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Se tournant vers la souveraine, il s'inclina un peu avant de lui demander de l'excuser car il devait partir avec sa famille. . .  
  
_ Mais. . . je ne connais même pas votre nom. . .  
  
Duo reprit la main de la fille adoptive du défunt ministre des affaires étrangères et il déclara d'une voix grave et séductrice :  
  
_ Draco Kushrénada, Princesse, pour vous servir. Ravi d'avoir pu passer cette soirée en votre compagnie. . .  
  
Sur ce, il se pencha et porta la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres, avant de lui adresser un sourire ravageur et de se diriger vers son aîné et Lady Une qui l'attendaient près de la porte, sur le point de partir. Treize entoura les épaules de son petit frère dans un geste affectueux d'approbation et de protection. . .  
  
Longtemps après que leur navette ait pris son vol, Réléna resta là, à fixer le dernier endroit où elle avait vu son mystérieux inconnu, puis au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, elle ramena sa main au niveau de sa poitrine et une vague coloration rosée envahit ses joues tandis qu'elle prononçait son nom :  
  
_ Draco Kushrénada. . . Draco. . .  
  
A Suivre. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Mais comment j'ai pu écrire ça ?!  
  
Lylyth : Je te hais. . . Tu le sais ça Lyra ?  
  
Lyra * s'en fout complètement * : Bon, alors, pas de fautes d'orthographe. . . pas de commentaires douteux. . .  
  
Duo : Maman ?!  
  
Lyra * n'a rien entendu * : Conversation argumentée axée sur les débats politiques d'Histoire avec une touche de Philosophie. . .  
  
Duo : Maman ? 0_0 Ca va ?  
  
Lyra : Décors et costumes. . . Ok. . . Tenue de Réléna. . . OK. . .  
  
Lylyth : A ton avis, Duo, elle a l'air d'aller bien ?!  
  
Wufei : Je savais qu'elle était timbrée. . .  
  
Lyra * qui a entendu ce coup ci * : One Shot 13x 5 non consentant dans la liste des fics en préparation. . . OK. . .  
  
Heero : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
  
Lian : Gros mal de tête après le cours d'Histoire qui a été suivi de deux heures de philo qui ont visiblement un effet néfaste sur l'équilibre mental de Lyra. . .  
  
Wufei : Déjà qu'il était pas très stable. . .  
  
Lyra : Note à moi même, faire crever Wuwu dans cette fic. . .  
  
Wufei : Quoi ?!!!!!!  
  
Lylyth : Je hais ce prof de philo à la con !!!! Regardez ce résultat !!!!!! Et avec ça, elle a piqué une crise en retrouvant son album de Roméo et Juliette !!!! J'en peux plus !!!!!!!  
  
Duo : Nan ?! Elle a retrouvé l'album ?!  
  
Lylyth : T_T oui. . . J'en peux plus. . . Et elle s'est mise à faire des ressemblances entre Réléna et Cécilia Cara. . .  
  
Lian : Allez, c'est pas si grave !  
  
Lylyth : C'est pas toi qui l'a dans la tête toute la journée !!!!!  
  
Heero : J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part. . .  
  
Réléna * chibi eyes brillants avec tout plein d'étoiles dedans* :. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lylyth : Qu'est ce que tu as, toi ?!  
  
Réléna : C'est la première fois que je suis gentille et intelligente dans l'une de tes fics. . .  
  
Lyra : T'emballes pas, ça n'ira pas plus loin !  
  
Lian : Ah, ça y est, t'es revenue de ton délire toi !?  
  
Lyra : M'en parle pas. . . J'ai ce chapitre qui m'a tourné dans la tête pendant plus d'une semaine ! Et j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'écrire pour le faire disparaître. . .  
  
Duo : Maman, c'est quoi ce cirque ?! Depuis quand je suis devenu un prince charmant ?!  
  
Lyra : Debout que Treize t'a donné une bonne éducation et que tu sais te tenir en société ! Oh, au fait, pour les lecteurs qui se demanderaient pourquoi Réléna n'a pas reconnu Duo, c'est juste parce que les deux seules fois où elle l'a vu, elle ne l'avait pas bien regardé : trop occupée à fixer Heero. . .  
  
Lian : Tu as remarqué la taille de ce chapitre ?  
  
Lyra : Je sais ! Le jour où j'arriverai à faire des chapitres identiques. . . V_V Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il est un peu différent de ce que j'écris à l'ordinaire. . .  
  
Des reviews, SVP !!!!  
  
Ps : Chers lecteurs, pourriez vous me dire ce que vous pensez de cette version de Réléna ? J'ai essayé de rester aussi neutre que possible, mais bon, ça serait toujours utile de savoir si elle vous plait. . . 


	7. La vie suit son cours

_**Série :**_ Gundam Wing

_**Autrice :**_ Lyrashin, toujours vivante, après 3 ans de fac et sa Licence en poche…

_**Genre :**_ Pareil qu'avant… Mon style d'écriture a un peu changé depuis la dernière fois remarquez ! Oh, et Réléna a un caractère acceptable dans cette fic !

_**Disclamer :**_ Nope, pas à moi… Pas comme si j'en avais besoin non plus ! Je les emprunte quand je veux !

Ah, si ! Georges Timpleton Jr est à moi… Je le prête à qui le veut !

_**Note importante :**_ Désolée de cette longue absence, mais, suite à certains évènements familiaux, j'avais cessé l'écriture il y a deux ans de cela. J'ai passé ce délai à réfléchir et à me concentrer sur mes études, ce que je ne regrette absolument pas. Mais me voici de retour, pleine de bonnes résolutions !

Merci de votre compréhension, et à présent : place à la fic !

**LIENS DE PARENTE**

**Chapitre 07 : La vie suit son cours**

A travers la vitre teintée de sa belle limousine rose, personne n'aperçut les yeux de la jeune princesse s'écarquiller en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle… Dans le jardin de l'Immense (avec un I majuscule, s'il vous plait !) propriété familiale des Kushrénada, les deux frères héritiers de la famille, dont l'ainé qui avait rendez vous avec elle dans vingt minutes pour discuter de la date du retrait des troupes de l'ancienne Alliance d'un pays frontalier du royaume de Sank, étaient présentement en train de s'entraîner à un sport qui aurait pu s'apparenter au Cricket si l'un des joueurs n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de remplacer la balle par une boite de conserve qui avait, auparavant, contenu des petits pois…

A côté des deux frères, Lady Une, les lunettes de travers et un macaron à demi défait, fusillait du regard le plus jeune garçon qui souriait d'un air contrit en se frottant l'arrière de la tête après avoir manqué d'assommer la demoiselle d'un coup de crosse. Treize, appuyé sur sa propre crosse comme s'il s'agissait d'une canne, s'efforçait de contenir ses gloussements, mais ses épaules étaient secouées par un fou rire nerveux et il devait se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour éviter qu'un son ne lui échappe…

Si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux, alors que sa voiture avançait le long du petit chemin en graviers fins qui menait jusque devant la grande bâtisse qui faisait office de demeure du chef de l'armée, jamais Réléna n'aurait pu le croire. Il se passait décidemment de drôles de choses chez les Kushrénada ! Et il y avait fort à parier que la venue de Draco y était pour beaucoup…

La jeune fille avait fait quelques recherches sur lui [1 après la soirée où ils s'étaient rencontrés trois semaines plus tôt et le garçon était un vrai mystère ! Pas de dossier scolaire, ni de fiches de paye pour un précepteur… Aucune photo de famille après l'âge de deux ans… La seule chose qu'elle avait pu trouver avec certitude, c'était l'acte de naissance du bébé [2

Ce Draco Kushrénada l'intriguait au plus haut point, et elle avait bien l'intention de découvrir ses secrets ! Et puis, c'était la seule personne avec qui elle ait pu tenir une conversation intéressante lors d'une soirée mondaine… Certes, ils avaient des opinions divergentes, mais son avis était parfaitement argumenté (et elle avait vérifié !) … Qui sait, peut-être ferait-t-il un cavalier convenable lors du prochain bal…

GWGWGWGW

Duo soupira, cocha trois cases sur la feuille devant lui et leva les yeux au ciel pour la 152° fois de l'après-midi. Le tic-tac de l'horloge martelait la salle de classe et le soleil brillait à l'extérieur…

Duo soupira, cocha trois cases sur la feuille devant lui et leva les yeux au ciel pour la 153° fois de l'après-midi…

"JE CRAQUE !!!!"

Le professeur Georges Timpleton Jr, illustre académicien diplômé de l'Ecole Navale de Linchkaster, trois fois décoré au combat de la croix d'argent et de la médaille du mérite, avait été engagé par le Colonelle Une pour s'occuper de l'éducation du nouvel héritier Kushrénada… Un poste facile, s'était-il dit… Une parfaite voie de garage avant d'entamer une retraite idéale et bien acquise dans une petite villa sur la côte d'Azur…

Oui, mais voilà, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son élève puisse être une telle forte tête ! Ce n'était pas son premier emploi en temps qu'instructeur pour de jeunes nobles, et, naïvement, il s'était figuré que le jeune garçon auquel il devrait enseigner ne serait pas différent de ses anciens étudiants : poli, respectueux, bien maniéré, attentif et avide de faire ses preuves devant un vétéran comme lui, mais perdu, dans les premiers temps, devant la somme de connaissances qu'il lui apporterait… [3

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que l'adolescent qu'il aurait en charge se montrerait si irrespectueux vis-à-vis de l'autorité ! Seigneur, de quels surnoms ce petit délinquant osait-il interpeler son frère ainé ! Et Lord Treize qui le laissait faire ! Et sans le réprimander en plus ! Ce sale chenapan ignorait tout des bonnes manières et de la façon de se comporter avec ses supérieurs !

Mais encore, si ce n'avait été que cela, il aurait facilement pu mâter ce petit insolent ! Mais NON ! Il avait fallu que ce sacripant aux longs cheveux qu'il refusait de couper malgré ses injonctions (mais bon, le jeune homme était soutenu par Zechs Merquise sur ce terrain-ci, que pouvait-il contre lui ?) soit un véritable prodige pour tout ce qui concernait le maniement des armes, la théorie du combat et la stratégie militaire !!!! Qui plus est, le garçon était, semble-t-il, un expert pour tout ce qui concernait les mesures anti-terroristes des Gundams et des Rebelles…

Et lui, son professeur, ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour ramener ce génie indompté et indomptable à de meilleurs sentiments envers l'autorité ! Il avait tout essayé ! Tout ! Les punitions avec des exercices d'une telle complexité que même des étudiants de dernière année d'Ingéniorat auraient eu des difficultés à résoudre (expédiés, tous, en 15 minutes et 10 centièmes, chronomètre en main)… Des exercices physiques très poussés (l'adolescent les avait terminés en établissant un nouveau record de vitesse et sans même être essoufflé !) … Des privations de dîner (Inutile, le garçon semblait immunisé contre la faim… Peut-être les serviteurs lui glissaient-ils de la nourriture en douce… Draco était très populaire auprès d'eux…) … Il avait même voulu essayer les châtiments corporels, mais le Général Kushrénada avait aussitôt posé son véto : pas question que qui que ce soit ne lève la main sur son précieux petit frère !

Le pire était sans doute qu'il voyait bien que le garçon s'ennuyait terriblement lors de ses séances d'étude avec lui ! Il savait déjà tout et débordait d'idées novatrices dont certaines relevaient du génie ! La preuve en était du test qu'il venait de lui faire passer : cette épreuve était particulièrement difficile et l'adolescent la réussissait sans même faire d'effort de concentration ! Il avait vérifié, et les cases que cochait le jeune homme étaient systématiquement justes !

Non, décidemment, il n'en pouvait plus, il craquait ! Rageant, le professeur Georges Timpleton Jr sortit de la salle de classe en claquant la porte, bien décidé à aller remettre sa démission au Colonelle Une.

Duo, toujours assis, le regarda partir en haussant un sourcil élégamment épilé [4. Allons bon, ça devait être une petite crise passagère ! Se replongeant dans son examen, Duo soupira, cocha trois cases sur la feuille devant lui et leva les yeux au ciel pour la 154° fois de l'après-midi… [5

GWGWGWGW

Rajustant le col de sa chemise, Duo frappa nerveusement à la porte du bureau de son frère. Treize l'avait fait appeler et il n'avait pas l'air ravi…

"Entrez !"

Ouh, et le ton énervé qu'il entendait ne l'incitait nullement à pénétrer dans l'antre de la bête… Peut-être allait-il aller faire un tour… Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Treize devait être très occupé avec son poste à hautes responsabilités… Il repasserait plus tard !

Faisant un demi-tour sur place, Duo s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand il entendit la voix de son aîné :

"Duo, ouvre cette porte, tout de suite !"

Serrant les dents et rentrant la tête dans les épaules, le jeune garçon obtempéra et entrebâilla la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure. Treize, en uniforme, se tenait derrière son bureau, debout et le dos tourné. Il avait les mains jointes dans le dos et regardait le jardin, qu'entretenaient à ce même moment l'armée de jardiniers du domaine, par la fenêtre à croisés dont le bois mordoré ressortait par rapport aux murs de teinte claire… Superbe bois d'ailleurs, qui formait des croisillons en angle droit qui…

"Duo ! Tu veux bien t'avancer, je te prie ?"

Gloups ! Ca s'annonçait plutôt mal… Serrant les mâchoires à s'en faire péter l'email, l'adolescent s'approcha du bureau jusqu'à se trouver face à son frère qui lui tournait toujours le dos. L'ex-terroriste retint un soupir : il était mal à l'aise et avait une folle envie de se tortiller les doigts... Un de ses tics d'angoisse favoris… Mais il savait que Treize détestait ça...

Soudain, le chef de l'organisation militaire OZ fit volte face et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus perçants…

"Duo, Lady Une m'a appris que ton précepteur avait donné sa démission aujourd'hui… Peux-tu me dire pourquoi s'il te plait ?"

Le jeune garçon réprima son envie d'exploser de rire de soulagement ! Il avait cru que Treize l'avait fait appeler pour lui annoncer le décès de l'un de ses anciens coéquipiers ! Alors, le départ de son prof, à côté…

"Euh… Incompatibilité d'humeur ?"

Treize soupira, résistant à la forte tentation de se prendre le front entre les mains pour se masser les tempes.

"Duo, c'est le dix-septième précepteur… Je conçois que tu aies fait d'énormes progrès et que tu aies déjà maîtrisé les bases, mais, franchement, tu ne pourrais pas faire un petit effort ?"

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Pour être honnête, si certains des cours que ses nombreux précepteurs (TROP nombreux : il ne se rappelait même pas de leurs noms à tous) lui avaient été utiles les premiers temps, il s'y ennuyait ferme à présent. Les décharges d'adrénaline du terrain et des combats lui manquaient… La meilleure solution pour lui serait maintenant de… Mais, son frère accepterait-il ?

"Tu sais qu'il existerait un moyen très simple pour faire cesser ce manège ridicule ?"

Ce fut le tour de Treize d'hausser un sourcil. Qu'est ce que son cadet suggérait ?

"Oh ? Peut-on savoir lequel ?"

Duo sourit narquoisement, presque sûr que son frère refuserait.

"Fais moi officier."

Treize remercia mentalement le ciel de ne pas avoir sa traditionnelle tasse de café en main, comme il le faisait habituellement à cette heure : il l'aurait sûrement laissée tombée sur le sol et recraché son contenu en manquant de s'étrangler ! D'accord… Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle–là !

D'un autre côté, il comprenait que le jeune garçon ne supporte plus l'inactivité… Peut-être qu'il fallait étudier cette proposition plus sérieusement… Officier, probablement pas dès le début : il s'agissait tout de même d'un grade assez élevé pour un premier poste dans l'armée et on l'accuserait de faire du favoritisme avec Draco… Mais réintégrer son frère dans les forces militaires d'OZ était une idée à creuser…

"Je vais y réfléchir."

Treize se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la mine stupéfaite qu'afficha son cadet… Visiblement, Draco ne s'y attendait pas… Oh oui, il allait définitivement songer à cette proposition !

_**A Suivre…**_

**Délirium :**

**Duo :** A l'armée ?! Maman, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

**Lyra :** Du calme, mon bouchon ! Tout va bien ! On suit juste la trame du script…

**Lian :** Sans déc' ? Après 3 ans, tu te rappelles toujours de la trame ?

**Lyra **_très sérieuse_ Bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?! Toutes mes histoires sont mes bébés ! Quelle sorte de créatrice serai-je si je ne me rappelais plus comment je devais les développer ?

**Wufei :** Vous savez le pire ? C'est qu'elle a des pensées très profondes sous toute cette couche de bêtise et que… AIIIIIIEEEEE !!!

**Lylyth** _Range le scalpel qu'elle vient de plonger dans le pied de Wufei_ : Pardon Wuwu, tu disais ?

**Lian :** Ah, non… Au final, elle n'a pas tant changé !

Une petite review, SVP ? Soyez sympa ! Appuyez sur le bouton violet en bas à gauche !

**Les petites notes débiles :**

[1 **Lyra :** Réléna, Réléna, Réléna… _secoue la tête d'un air consterné_ Ta conduite me semble quelque peu déplacée, ne crois – tu pas ? Faire des recherches sur un garçon que tu connais à peine…

**Lylyth :** C'est une obsédée, oui !

**Duo :** Maman, dois-je comprendre qu'elle a changé de cible ?

**Lyra :** Pour tout t'avouer, mon fiston chéri, je n'ai pas encore tranché…

**Lian :** Oo° Tu pourrais développer un peu ?

**Lyra :** Nan, j'l'aime bien cette Réléna… J'ai pas envie de la foutre en l'air avec une obsession maladive… Je pense qu'elle sera juste espiègle et un peu trop curieuse, mais sans plus…

**Lian :** Lyra, t'aurais pas un peu changé ?

**Lyra :** Que veux – tu… On murit en trois ans…

**Lian :** OMG ! Le temps fait vraiment des miracles ! J'en ai la preuve formelle !

[2 **Lylyth :** Pour ceux qui se le demandaient, Réléna n'a pas trouvé de traces des enquêtes pour retrouver Draco parce que Treize est loin d'être un idiot ! Il n'a pas laissé de dossiers et a tout fait effacer !

[3 J'ai un sourire immense qui me mange le visage alors que j'écris ces lignes… Si vous saviez comme ça fait du bien de se remettre à écrire après ce long break ! J'ai le cœur tout léger !

[4 Je pense que je ferai un chapitre hors série racontant les péripéties de Duo dans les salons de l'esthéticienne et son adaptation à la maisonnée Kushrénada…

[5 Je me suis régalée à écrire cette partie, j'en ai encore le sourire aux lèvres !


	8. Service militaire

_**Série :**_ Gundam Wing

_**Auteur :**_ Lyrashin, pourquoi voulez vous que ça change ?

_**Genre :**_ Oh, merde, hein ! Vous avez tous lu le teaser et les chapitres précédents, pas la peine que je me prenne la tête à refaire cette rubrique !

_**Couples :**_ Alors, on a : amitié 17 + 30 + V (lisez pour savoir de qui il s'agit), 30+2+30 en AMITIE (retenez bien ce mot !), 2+ R (si si, vous avez bien lu…).

Oh, et pour les couples on a un beau 13 X 11…

**Lylyth** : Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai pu me marrer !

**Lyra **: Lylyth, ta gueule !

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien à moi sauf le scénario et mes persos ! (Donc tous sauf 2, 11, 13, 6 et 9 dans ce chapitre…)

Merci pour vos reviews ! Dédicace spéciale à Onarluca (oui, je bosse sur le nouveau chap' de Sans contrefaçon, mais dame Muse semble faire un blocage… Faut jamais la contrarier celle là, sinon, tu risques de ne plus la voir revenir pendant un moment…) !

**LIENS DE PARENTE**

**Chapitre 08 : Service Militaire**

Il était à peu près 16 heures lorsque la porte du dortoir numéro 19 vit sa poignée s'abaisser. A l'intérieur, les trois occupants de la pièce, pensionnaires et compagnons de chambrée depuis qu'ils avaient 14 ans, braquèrent leurs yeux sur l'entrée, l'angoisse leur nouant les entrailles…

D'ici quelques secondes, leur nouveau camarade de chambre allait venir faire leur connaissance… Et quel camarade de chambre ! Draco Kushrénada ! Le fameux petit frère du Grand [1 Général, fondateur de l'Organisation du Zodiaque, Treize Kushrénada, la légende vivante auprès des soldats plus âgés !

Le benjamin des deux frères n'était, certes, pas aussi célèbre que son aîné, mais il planait autour de lui une atmosphère mystérieuse, amplifiée, selon les dires des médias, par l'imposante garde renforcée qui l'entourait et maintenait le secret sur ses agissements et son existence…

Les seules photographies de lui qui avaient pu filtrer ce « blocage médiatique » étaient celles d'une soirée mondaine où on l'avait vu, masqué, au bras de la princesse Peacecraft…

Depuis trois jours, l'école militaire de la base de Perey Bère, réputée pour fournir d'excellents officiers, était en effervescence : la nouvelle était tombée, le plus jeune héritier de la famille Kushrénada allait intégrer leur institution !

Il avait fallu briquer les tables de classe, lustrer les boiseries des portes, faire briller les dallages jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse y apercevoir son reflet… Les uniformes avaient été passés en revue, les dortoirs inspectés, les casiers fouillés, et le moindre écart de conduite des futurs officiers encore plus sévèrement sanctionné !

Au début, toutes ces démonstrations d'obséquiosité [2, les avaient amusés… Puis on avait mis les élèves à contribution… Puis les professeurs avaient commencé à les réprimander pour des broutilles auxquelles ils ne prêtaient même pas attention auparavant…

L'ambiance était devenue tendue et les relations entre étudiants et enseignants s'étaient envenimées… Mais les choses avaient encore empirées pour trois des futurs soldats. En effet, Seven Teen, Vincent Miles et Trent Cross avaient appris la veille que le « Petit Prince », comme la future recrue avait déjà été surnommée, logerait dans leur chambre. Et pour eux, cela signifiait beaucoup !

Les trois amis seraient surveillés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été ! Quelle horreur si ces jeunes dévergondés venaient à attirer le frère du Général dans l'une de leurs frasques ! Que dirait Lady Une si elle l'apprenait ?! Ou pire, que dirait son Excellence Treize ?! C'en était fini de leurs sorties nocturnes, des petites fêtes improvisées sans être surveillés par des officiers instructeurs… Et, même s'ils parvenaient à échapper à leur surveillance constante, nul doute que leur nouveau colocataire les dénoncerait !

Ils n'imaginaient pas le « Petit Prince » autrement : on le leur avait décrit comme « un vrai petit génie, prêt à faire ses preuves aux armes dans les plus brefs délais avant d'obtenir un poste de commandement digne de son rang »… Bref, un vrai petit con, hautain méprisant, pompeux, sûr de lui et qui, comme la plupart des enfants nobles, serait sûrement un parfait cafteur…

Trent en avait gémi lorsqu'ils avaient voulu imaginer à quoi ressemblerait leur camarade de chambrée… Pour être honnête, il en avait même fait des cauchemars : lors de sa première année en temps qu'élève, le fils du Colonel Ochenta, son aîné de trois ans, l'avait pris comme souffre-douleur et lui avait fait vivre un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne son diplôme et qu'il soit affecté dans une autre base… Il n'avait qu'une crainte, que ce mauvais souvenir se répète. Contrairement à Vincent et à Seven qui avaient des oncles et un ou deux cousins dans l'armée pouvant exercer leur influence en leur faveur, lui n'avait personne pour le protéger. Orphelin, il avait été élevé par une vieille tante qui s'était débarrassée de lui à la première occasion, à savoir l'armée. Il avait pu intégrer l'école de Perey Bère grâce à ses bons résultats qui lui avaient valu une bourse, mais, contrairement à bon nombre d'adolescents ici, il n'avait aucun protecteur…

Lentement, presque au ralentit, la porte du dortoir 19 s'ouvrit, laissant passer le Caporal Diez, pour faire place au nouvel arrivant. Au garde-à-vous, les trois jeunes gens virent s'avancer les bottes noires, luisantes, et sans doute tout juste cirées, de leur futur camarade…

Les cheveux ou le casque ? Longtemps, les élèves de l'école militaire débattirent afin de savoir ce qui avait capturé leur regard en premier chez Draco Kushrénada…

Pour Trent, sans hésitation, c'était le masque. Le jeune homme portait un masque gris argenté qui lui cachait toute la moitié supérieure du visage, bien que la partie frontale soit recouverte de quelques mèches auburn éparses délicatement ordonnées. Sur les côtés, deux espèces d'ailettes maintenaient en arrière sa longue crinière châtain qui cascadait jusqu'à ses hanches telle une rivière lisse et scintillante. Ses yeux apparaissaient au travers du casque, dans deux fentes en forme d'amande… Ce fut la seconde chose qui frappa Trent : leur couleur. Il voyait là deux orbes améthystes espiègles qui brillaient, encadrées du métal acier qui contrastait avec leur teinte si particulière…

Passé le premier choc, le futur soldat étudia l'apparence du nouveau venu. De taille moyenne, le garçon portait l'uniforme kaki de rigueur à l'école, mais qui semblait avoir été coupé sur mesures pour lui. Il tirait derrière lui un sac de sport à roulettes… Hum, petite entorse au règlement intérieur qui n'autorisait que les valises de contenance maximale de 5 kilogrammes… Mais bon, on n'avait certainement pas dû vouloir ennuyer le Petit Prince avec de si menus détails…

Le Caporal Diez fit les présentations d'une voix forte avant de vivement encourager –comprenez là ordonner – aux plus anciens élèves de faciliter l'intégration de leur nouveau compagnon, puis, d'un ton plus aimable, il engagea l'adolescent masqué à venir lui rendre visite à son bureau s'il éprouvait le moindre problème. Enfin, l'homme partit, laissant les jeunes gens faire connaissance.

A peine eut-il quitté la pièce que le Petit Prince lâcha un soupir de soulagement et tira son sac vers le milieu de la chambre.

« Bon, okay… Les gars, dans quel lit je suis sensé crécher ? »

Il y eut comme un grand blanc dans le dortoir, le temps que les trois amis ne comprennent que OUI, ils avaient bien entendu la voix du garçon au masque de fer [3, et que OUI, ce même personnage venait bien de prononcer cette phrase ! Ce fut Trent qui osa briser le silence abasourdi pour lui indiquer que son lit était :

« Au fond à droite, près de la fenêtre… »

« Merci mon pote ! »

Et le Petit prince de sauter sur son lit comme un môme avant de tirer son bagage dessus ! Seven regarda Vincent comme pour lui demander s'il voyait bien la même chose que lui…

« Quelqu'un en veut ?! »

Les trois paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui, un sac de bonbons à la main et un sucre d'orge dans la bouche, faisait joyeusement grincer les ressorts de son sommier en sautant dessus à genoux… Trent sourit : un vrai gosse !

« Ohé ! C'est pas fait pour la déco, les mecs ! Servez vous ! »

Avec hésitation, chacun des futurs soldats se saisit d'une sucrerie en plongeant la main dans la bourse en papier qu'il leur tendait. Un silence confortable s'installa tandis que chacun dégustait sa friandise… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le garçon aux cheveux longs prenne la parole…

« Bon alors, c'est quoi mon surnom ? »

La même phrase stéréotypée s'échappa de la bouche des trois autres :

« Hein ?! »

Un éclat de rire leur répondit avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Nan, sans déc', les gars ! Quel surnom on m'a collé ? Ca fait une semaine que j'étudie les possibilités et que les paris sont ouverts à la casa… Faut que je dise à Treize s'il a gagné ou s'il s'est, encore une fois, lamentablement rétamé dans sa tentative de deviner… »

Ce fut Vincent qui lâcha le morceau après quelques secondes de blocage… Mais non sans tâter le terrain à l'avance…

« Euh, t'es sûr que tu veux savoir ? »

Encore ce chaud éclat de rire…

« Pour sûr ! Perso, j'ai parié sur un truc tablant sur la royauté ou un titre du même genre ! Mon frère pense que ce sera plutôt sur les ophidiens ou les reptiles… Alors, c'est quoi ? »

« Hem… Le Petit Prince… »

L'adolescent explosa de rire et fut pris d'une crise qui dura bien cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne puisse leur expliquer la cause de son hilarité. Essoufflé, il parvint à articuler entre deux quintes de toux :

« Lady Une avait parié là-dessus ! Elle m'a même offert un bouquin d'avant les Colonies qui s'appelait comme ça ! Treize s'est payé sa tête… Oh, j'imagine la scène quand il va devoir lui dire qu'elle avait deviné juste ! Mouhahahaha !!! »

Il reprit sa respiration, entrecoupé de nouvelles crises de fou rire, avant de reprendre d'un air plus sérieux :

« Franchement, l'es gars ! Vous auriez pu faire un effort pour trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus recherché ! Le _Petit Prince _… Pff ! Si Réléna l'apprend, elle va se foutre de moi… »

Trent sourit encore une fois : pour un fils de noble, il avait l'air plutôt sympa le nouveau ! Ce qui lui faisait penser d'ailleurs…

« Comment on doit t'appeler alors ? »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire qui lui mangea la moitié (visible) du visage.

« Draco, Drake, Drak', Codra, Cobra, Serp'…. Tu peux taper dans toute la famille des reptiles si ça te chante ! Mais, autant vous prévenir, le premier que je choppe à m'appeler Drakichou ou Kushi-chéri, il prend une balle direct entre les deux yeux, capiche ? »

Les trois anciens se mirent à rire avant de répondre avec un clin d'œil :

« Limpide, Draco ! »

Ce fut Vincent qui, quelques jours plus tard, décida que le surnom de _Dragon _lui convenait davantage. Il trouvait qu'il ressemblait un peu à l'animal mythologique. Le jeune Kushrénada s'était regardé dans un miroir et lui avait demandé comment il devait le prendre… Ce qui avait donné lieu à une nouvelle crise de fou rire dans le dortoir 19.

En attendant, le nouveau fouillait dans son sac et en sortit une boîte avant de proposer à ses camarades de chambre :

« Coca, Soda ou jus de fruit, les mecs ? C'est ma tournée ! »

Trent s'autorisa un nouveau sourire. Oui, décidemment, ce Kushrénada avait l'air sympa…

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

Le premier jour de classe du Petit Prince fut assez mémorable, tous les élèves de Perey Bère devaient bien en convenir…

Les professeurs avaient accueilli Draco Kushrénada avec moultes courbettes et ronds-de-jambe, ce qui avait profondément exaspéré le concerné. Assis à côté de Trent, puisque la paire Vincent-Seven ne se séparait que rarement, il avait résolu les exercices théoriques à une vitesse phénoménale…

Lorsque leur instructeur de stratégie de champ de bataille avait voulu le prendre en défaut, il lui avait répondu –réponse exacte d'ailleurs – à la limite de l'insolence. D'ailleurs, d'après la couleur rouge qui avait envahi le visage de l'enseignant, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi… Ce professeur aimait particulièrement rabaisser les étudiants et voir l'un d'eux lui tenir tête, même s'il était protégé par un grand ponte, l'énervait prodigieusement ! La guerre entre ces deux fortes personnalités débuta dès ce jour là… Guerre qui se terminerait, systématiquement, par la victoire du plus jeune des deux protagonistes qui n'hésitait pas parfois à se livrer à des coups bas !

Lors des exercices physiques, l'héritier Kushrénada faisait encore des étincelles lors des performances sportives ou des séances de tir. Mais, la matière où il était réellement imbattable, c'était le combat en armure mobile informatisée. C'est bien simple : Draco avait planté le programme d'entrainement dès sa première journée de cours…

Non, le moment le plus surréaliste de la journée avait été le repas du soir où, avouant à ses camarades de chambre qu'il trouvait l'espèce de purée qu'on leur avait servie absolument infâme, il avait projeté une cuillerée de la dite mixture sur l'un des surveillants avant d'instaurer une véritable bataille de nourriture dans le réfectoire. Le clou de la soirée avait été l'instant où l'adolescent masqué avait négligemment lancé une pleine soupière de purée derrière lui, soupière qui avait atterri pile sur le visage du directeur de l'établissement qui était descendu de son bureau pour leur passer un savon… Seven avait ensuite affirmé à qui voulait –ou ne voulait pas – l'entendre qu'il était persuadé que Draco SAVAIT pertinemment OÙ se trouvait le directeur lorsqu'il avait lancé cette soupière ! Mais, étant de dos, personne n'avait pu l'accuser…

Curieusement, après cet épisode, toute intention de bizuter le petit nouveau disparut et on n'en entendit plus jamais parler…

Lorsque le directeur téléphona au Grand Général Treize Kushrénada pour s'excuser platement, au nom de son établissement, pour le désagrément qu'avait rencontré son jeune frère au dîner, les surveillants racontèrent que le fondateur de l'Organisation du Zodiaque avait tout simplement éclaté de rire…

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

L'amitié entre Trent Cross et Draco Kushrénada avait pris aussi vite qu'une allumette rencontrant un tas de paille. Au bout d'une semaine, les deux garçons s'entendaient comme larrons en foire : le comportement assez timide et réservé du petit orphelin tempérait un peu l'exubérance du jeune héritier qui, en contrepartie, lui apportait une source sans fin d'amusement…

Vincent et Seven étaient les témoins privilégiés de la naissance de cette relation… Du matin jusqu'au soir, leur dortoir était devenu un lieu plein de vie et d'éclats de rire en effervescence permanente. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer, le Petit Prince (ou Dragon comme préférait l'appeler Vincent) n'était pas coincé pour deux sous… C'était même plutôt l'inverse !

L'adolescent aux longs cheveux était toujours le premier à vouloir les entraîner pour une petite fête improvisée ou pour une sortie nocturne hors de la base… Il était d'ailleurs étonnamment doué pour cette dernière activité… Anticipant les rondes des gardes, il semblait deviner OÙ se trouvaient les alcôves et les coins sombres pour se cacher des regards. Sauter les grillages qui entouraient la base, grillages surveillés par des miradors, soit dit en passant, ne lui posait aucun problème ! Il les franchissait avec une facilité déconcertante et sans se faire repérer ! Vincent Miles, à le regarder faire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger : Mais QUELLE SORTE d'entraînement Treize Kushrénada avait-il bien pu faire subir à son petit frère pour aboutir à un résultat pareil [4

De son côté, Duo était assez satisfait de son intégration dans cette école. Il avait été plutôt surpris lorsque Treize avait accepté sa suggestion de l'envoyer en formation dans un Collège militaire… Il ne pensait pas que son aîné accepterait de se séparer de lui si rapidement. Mais, d'un autre côté, cela prouvait à quel point son frère lui faisait confiance : il le jugeait désormais apte à assumer le rôle de Draco Kushrénada en public et sans surveillance… Il en était fier, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir une telle peine, un tel déchirement à être ainsi séparé de lui… Heureusement qu'il avait rencontré Trent.

Trent… Ce gosse l'avait touché… Il était encore tellement innocent malgré ce qu'il avait vécu dans son enfance… Oh, bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas ouvert son cœur dès leur première rencontre ! Non, loin de là ! Mais bon, lorsqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet de leurs familles respectives avec ses compagnons de dortoir, le jeune homme s'était contenté de mentionner l'existence d'une vieille tante nommée Ursuline… Les signes ne trompaient pas, Duo avait vécu assez longtemps dans la rue pour reconnaître, au premier coup d'œil, les orphelins rejetés par leurs proches…

Orphelin… Lui aussi l'avait été… Et il le serait encore si son frère ne l'avait pas retrouvé quelques mois auparavant…

Néanmoins, le gamin avait touché une corde sensible chez lui. Il se reconnaissait, son « lui » plus jeune, dans ce môme, bien qu'ils aient le même âge… Et, comme Solo l'avait fait autrefois pour lui, il l'avait pris sous son aile. C'était assez étrange comme sensation : il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné un petit frère… Un peu comme avec Quatre, avant que les choses ne commencent à se gâter…

Duo secoua la tête. Depuis qu'il les avait quittés, il évitait de penser aux bons moments qu'il avait pu passer avec ses anciens coéquipiers, même s'ils étaient rares… Dans ces instants là, il avait l'impression de les avoir trahis…

_« Tu n'es qu'un traître Duo ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »_

L'aristocrate serra les poings et grinça des dents. Connard de Heero ! Comment osait-il se permettre de le juger ?! Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait…

« Drake ? Ca va ? »

Ah, Trent ! Encore une raison pour lui d'apprécier le garçon… Le gosse savait toujours quand interrompre le cours de ses pensées quand elles le conduisaient trop près de la dépression… Brave mioche !

Plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres, Duo se tourna pour faire face à son ami, qui était allongé sur son lit en train de mâchonner un stylo tout en faisant ses devoirs, se contorsionnant sur la chaise de son bureau auquel il était assis.

« Yep, Trent ! Je bloque un peu sur une lettre que je dois envoyer à une amie, c'est tout… »

Seven leva le nez de ses propres devoirs, profitant de l'occasion pour s'accorder un break dans l'apprentissage de ses leçons. Une amie ? Mais, c'est que c'était intéressant ça !

« La princesse Réléna de Sank ? »

Sous son masque, Duo haussa un sourcil. Réléna ? Non, mais peut-être devrait-il effectivement songer à lui envoyer une correspondance… Après tout, il avait promis à Treize d'être à nouveau son cavalier lors du prochain bal organisé par la fondation Romfelher dans deux mois…

« Nan, Sev' ! Si j'devais écrire à Réléna, je demanderai d'abord conseil à son frère ou au Lieutenant Noin pour connaître son humeur… »

L'autre ne cacha pas sa surprise :

« Son frère ?! »

Aïe… Milliardo allait le bouffer vivant ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de noyer le poisson, et vite de préférence…

« Oui, son frère : Zechs Merquise. T'étais pas au courant ? J'croyais que ton oncle t'aurait raconté ça, Sev'… D'après ce que Treize m'a dit, le Lieutenant Hypon [5 est assez gradé pour être dans la confidence…

Seven se renfrogna : il n'aimait guère son oncle qui le lui rendait bien et bavait tant et plus au sujet de son _« incapable de petit neveu toujours pas sorti de l'école alors que lui, à son âge, était déjà un combattant aguerri pour l'Alliance » _(textuellement parlant). Il grommela un vague :

« L'a pas dû juger utile de m'mettre au courant, c'vieux chnoc… »

Malheureusement pour l'ex-terroriste, s'il avait réussi à détourner l'attention de Seven, il n'en était pas autant de Vincent qui, bien que concentré sur un problème de Génie de l'Armement, avait écouté leur conversation d'une oreille. Et il devait bien l'avouer, le sujet abordé l'intéressait d'avantage que ses devoirs…

« Merquise, hein ? C'est pour séduire sa sœur que tu as adopté son look ? »

Plutôt pour éviter d'être reconnu par ses anciens coéquipiers, pensa Duo. Mais il apercevait là une porte de sortie…

« Non plus. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai pris le masque pour une raison similaire à la sienne… »

« Hey ? Laquelle ? »

Un sourire se profila sur les lèvres de l'ancien pilote de Gundam.

« Pour échapper aux plus terribles prédateurs que connaisse l'espèce humaine… »

Vincent gloussa de manière très efféminée.

« Qui sont ? Les hordes de fangirls déchaînées ? »

Signe négatif de la tête.

« Des hordes de fanboys déchaînés, alors ? » Proposa Seven d'un air goguenard.

Blocage de deux secondes avant un éclat de rire puis un nouveau signe négatif.

« Aucune idée dans ce cas… Alors ? »

Le jeune noble soupira dramatiquement avant de répondre.

« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, les mecs… Non, le plus terrible prédateur de l'aristocrate mâle, c'est………. L'esthéticienne ! »

Un éclat de rire général retentit dans la chambre pendant presque cinq minutes. A chaque fois que l'un des anciens élèves reposait les yeux sur le visage grave et sérieux de leur compagnon, il repartait dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire interminable.

Ce fut finalement Seven qui reprit son souffle le premier.

« Les esthéticiennes ?! »

Duo hocha gravement la tête avant de s'expliquer :

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça fait mal… Treize m'a obligé à le faire, une fois, j'ai juré qu'on ne m'y reprendrait plus… »

Nouveau gloussement général…

« Alors, c'est pour ça, le masque ? »

« Yep, Treize m'a laissé le choix : esthéticienne quotidienne ou le masque… J'ai pas hésité une seule seconde ! »

Une nouvelle fois, les adolescents s'effondrèrent, victimes d'une crise d'hilarité tandis que Duo priait mentalement tous les saints du Paradis pour que son frère n'ait jamais vent de cette conversation…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Trent qui se remémora leur sujet de conversation originel :

« Alors, dans ce cas, à qui tu écris ? »

Le benjamin des Kushrénada resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre avant de répondre à cette question.

« Hum… Lady Une… »

Un grand blanc régna dans la pièce pendant une minute avant que Trent ne reprenne d'une voix hésitante :

« Euh… Lady Une……….. LA Lady Une ? »

« Yep ! »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Lentement, presque comme s'il redoutait la réponse qu'il allait recevoir, Trent demanda :

« Et, tu… Tu lui écris pourquoi ? »

Une lueur amusée passa dans l'œil de l'adolescent aux longs cheveux.

« Oh, je lui envoie un plan de bataille pour parvenir à son objectif personnel… »

Haussement de sourcil généralisé…

« Traduction ? »

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit et il prit bien le temps d'observer les visages de ses camarades avant de lâcher l'information qui, il le savait, ferait l'effet d'une bombe…

« Je lui explique par A plus B comment draguer mon frère et s'assurer qu'il finisse bien dans son lit. »

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration, suivi d'un hurlement de rire si fort que le directeur qui habitait de l'autre côté de la base, l'entendit…

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

**Quelques jours plus tard, Domaine familial Kushrénada**

Treize commençait à désespérer… Cela faisait deux heures maintenant qu'il fouillait la maison de fond en comble pour trouver Edwards, son maître d'hôtel. Il l'avait fait appeler de sa chambre pour lui amener l'un des dossiers des archives qui se trouvaient dans le sous-sol du manoir… Mais voilà, Edwards n'avait pas répondu à ses appels répétés… Après une dizaine de minutes à attendre, le Général de l'Organisation du Zodiaque s'était résolu à partir à la recherche de son majordome, mais là, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de découvrir la maison vide de tous ses habitants à part lui !

D'irrité, il avait fini par s'inquiéter pour tous les employés du domaine, mais il n'y avait vraisemblablement aucune trace de lutte… Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre la seule explication à la disparition de tous les domestiques était qu'ils étaient simplement rentrés chez eux au beau milieu de l'après-midi…

Assez énervé, Treize s'était promis de tirer cette affaire au clair. Il n'en était pas moins qu'il venait de passer la dernière heure aux archives, à farfouiller dans des étagères dont il ignorait TOUT du système de rangement, pour trouver ce foutu dossier sur les possibilités d'implantation d'une nouvelle base militaire en Manchourie. Il fallait prendre de multiples paramètres en compte, comme la démographie, le statut financier du pays, la topographie, le nombre de rebelles situés à proximité (ou tout du moins un pourcentage approximatif de ce nombre), l'influence religieuse, le développement culturel et tout un tas d'autres menus détails avant qu'il ne présente le projet d'installation de la base au conseil d'administration prévu le lendemain…

Et avec les deux heures de retard qu'il venait de prendre, il allait sûrement devoir travailler là-dessus toute la nuit… Autant pour ses heures de sommeil, inutile de retraverser tout le manoir pour potasser les données au calme dan sa chambre : le premier bureau qui lui passerait sous la main ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Poussant un soupir à déplacer des montagnes, le Noble ouvrit la porte d'un bureau adjacent à une chambre d'amis. Tant mieux. S'il parvenait à boucler son travail assez vite, il pourrait s'offrir quelques heures de repos bien méritées dans le lit voisin. De toute façon, les cuisiniers étant partis, il pouvait faire une croix sur son dîner…

Découragé avant même d'avoir commencé, il lâcha lourdement le dossier sur le bureau et s'avachit dans le fauteuil à roulettes qui lui faisait face… Bon, il était temps de se mettre au boulot et…

« Bonsoir Treize… »

Le dit-Treize fit pivoter son fauteuil pour se retrouver devant… une Lady Une, vêtue d'une longue robe noire – en fourreau, très moulante et avec une gigantesque fente sur le côté qui remontait jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse, eut le temps de noter son cerveau en un dixième de seconde – nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur, non loin de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un élégant chignon derrière sa tête, dont s'échappaient quelques mèches qui, dans un désordre savamment ordonné, cascadaient le long de ses épaules nues. Ses yeux, non couverts par ses habituelles petites lunettes rondes, brillaient de mille éclats, soulignés par un discret maquillage…

« La… Lady Une ?! »

Allons bon, voilà qu'il se mettait à bredouiller maintenant ! Non ! Non, ce qu'il voyait n'était pas possible… Il devait être vraiment plus fatigué que ce qu'il pensait… Ou bien alors, la poussière qu'il avait inhalée dans sa longue recherche aux archives avait des vertus hallucinatoires…

Oui, mais, dans ce cas, quelqu'un serait-il assez aimable pour lui expliquer COMMENT une hallucination – en talons-aiguilles et avec des porte-jarretelles, maintenant qu'il le remarquait – pouvait faire pour fermer une porte et la verrouiller ?!

Il n'osa pas faire le moindre geste tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui en roulant délicatement des hanches…

« Treize… »

Un frisson le parcourut tout entier. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé cette voix langoureuse lors de leurs discussions passées…

Reprenant quelques peu ses esprits, la proie de la chasseresse vêtue de soie noire réussit à se ressaisir et à reprendre le contrôle de sa voix…

« Lady Une ! Mais… Que faîtes-vous ici ?! Et dans cette tenue ?! »

Pas décontenancée pour deux sous, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se pencher près de son oreille (offrant ainsi une magnifique vue sur son décolleté mis en valeur par sa robe) pour lui susurrer doucement…

« Mais, je vous apporte votre repas, votre Excellence… »

Il fallut bien trois secondes à Treize pour qu'il parvienne à traduire les sons qu'il avait entendus en mots intelligibles. Son uniforme lui paraissait soudain trop étroit…

« Mon repas……? »

La demoiselle laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin d'entre ses lèvres qui bougeaient légèrement, tels deux pétales de rose d'un rouge carmin. L'aristocrate mit un moment à comprendre qu'elle venait de lui répondre…

« Bien sûr, votre repas, Excellence… »

La façon dont elle prononçait ce mot… _Excellence_… Cela lui provoquait de petits frissons dans le bas du dos à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait…

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser mourir de faim, votre Excellence Treize ? »

Elle l'aurait embrassé, là, maintenant, tout de suite, que Treize n'aurait pas été en mesure de la repousser. Pratiquement assise sur ses genoux, tant elle était penchée pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, elle n'aurait eu qu'à tourner la tête et à franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient…

Mais, non. Dans un mouvement furtif et avec un bruissement de soie feutrée, elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la porte menant à la chambre d'amis.

Treize en aurait hurlé de frustration s'il n'avait pas été aussi perdu dans le surréalisme de cette situation….

D'un geste lent, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, faisant délicatement tourner la poignée dorée entre ses doigts graciles. Un chariot du service apparut, chargé de mets répandant une telle odeur que l'eau lui monta à la bouche…

Un sourire coquin se dessina au coin des lèvres de la chasseresse avant qu'elle ne détaille le menu d'une voix lente et suave pour son 'client'…

« Dorade au gingembre, poires confites recouvertes de leur coulis de chocolat chaud et fraises, mûres à point, sur leur lit de chantilly… [6 »

Voyant que Treize n'osait pas esquisser un mouvement, Lady Une prit une fraise, rouge à souhait, entre ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres en faisant mine de vouloir en croquer un morceau.

« N'avez vous pas faim, Excellence ? »

Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Les instincts prenant le pas sur la raison, Treize s'éjecta littéralement hors de son fauteuil et fondit sur elle, lui faisant lâcher le fruit qui retomba sur le sol dans un bruit mât.

S'embrassant goulûment, les deux tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers le lit tandis que leurs mains fiévreuses commençaient à caresser le corps de leur partenaire… La dernière pensée consciente de Treize fut que, décidemment, il n'aurait jamais fini d'étudier son dossier sur la Manchourie pour le lendemain, mais que, pour l'instant, il s'en moquait comme de sa première chaussette…

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

Le Lendemain matin, ce fut un rayon de soleil venant lui chatouiller les paupières qui réveilla le Général de OZ. Ouvrant les yeux, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit.

La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la chambrer où il se trouvait. La seconde était la présence d'un corps chaud, aux formes féminines, lové contre lui… Il avait sûrement participé à une fête la nuit dernière et la soirée s'était achevée dans un moment de débauche chez sa partenaire…

Treize grinça entre ses dents : il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ces jours-ci ! Maintenant, la jeune grue avec qui il avait dû passer la nuit allait, sans aucun doute, le poursuivre de ses assiduités, tel un petit chien ne voulant pas lâcher son os… Bon sang, il avait déjà assez de groupies comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter une !

Et puis… Est-ce qu'elle était seulement jolie ? Non pas qu'il eut quelque chose contre les laiderons, mais avouons qu'une belle femme lui courant après ferait moins de mal à sa réputation qu'un boudin [7

Bon, il n'y avait qu'une solution pour répondre à cette question… Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'aristocrate tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage de sa partenaire d'une nuit… Brune-châtain, cheveux mi-longs éparpillés sur son oreiller comme une auréole… Pas mal, pas mal du tout même… La jeune femme avait des traits fins, des lèvres bien proportionnées et un nez aquilin… et, d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir de sa plastique, il n'avait pas eu droit au lot de consolation…

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait… Il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir manqué une partie essentielle d'un puzzle… C'était comme si un détail lui avait échappé…

Il fouilla la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose, un indice, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait le mettre sur la piste… Par les grandes fenêtres ensoleillées, il apercevait un parc, soigneusement entretenu, avec des arbres élégamment taillés… Etrange, il avait la curieuse impression de connaître ce paysage…

Les murs de la chambre étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie blanc crème avec des lisérés bleus en forme de fleur de lys… Jamais vu de sa vie, mais bon, d'un autre côté, il accordait relativement peu d'importance aux papiers peints…

A la droite du lit, une coiffeuse en bois de merisier trônait. Le miroir placé au dessus de ses tiroirs lui renvoyait sa propre image, celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés par une nuit de folie, enlacé par sa compagne… Ils formaient un beau couple… Des vêtements épars jonchaient le plancher en bois, témoins silencieux de leurs ébats…

Dans un coin de la chambre se trouvait, oublié dans le feu de l'action, un chariot rutilant, couvert de plats délicieux restés intouchés et dont le parfum avait depuis longtemps disparu. Au sol, une fraise, rouge, attendait d'être récupérée…

Et soudain, tout lui revint dans un flash… Le dossier, les domestiques, le sous-sol, les archives, le bureau, la fatigue, le repas, Lady Une………………. NOM DE DIEU, LADY UNE !!!

Treize regarda une nouvelle fois la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés… Oui, là ! Il la reconnaissait… Elle était bien différente de son apparence habituelle (et bien plus belle sans ces horribles macarons, d'ailleurs !), mais c'était bien elle…

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir du lit pour aller se cogner la tête contre les murs –On n'avait pas idée de faire une connerie pareille ! Coucher avec sa plus fidèle subordonnée, mais qu''est ce qui lui avait pris ! – que quelqu'un frappa à la porte… qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Bof, au point où il en était, rien ne pouvait plus l'importuner, même qu'on le surprenne au lit avec sa collaboratrice, alors…

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer un homme d'un certain âge, vêtu d'une livrée de domestique. Edwards… Le vieux serviteur portait un vas contenant un superbe bouquet de fleurs rouges… Des roses…

Treize grinça des dents : tout était de la faute d'Edwards ! S'il avait été là, à son poste, comme il aurait dû, la veille, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne…Que disait-il, un excellente excuse pour avoir déserté…

Le vieil homme les regarda et sourit d'un air entendu à son employeur. Crénom, il allait le tuer ! Non, mieux encore ! Il allait le licencier !!!! Et que ce vieux chnoc ne s'imagine pas l'attendrir avec ses cheveux grisonnants et son bouquet de pâquerettes ! Il était Treize Kushrénada et, non d'un Gundam, personne ne se moquait ouvertement de lui sans en souffrir des conséquences !

Ses pensées devaient le trahir puisque le serviteur pâlit, lui planta le vase dans les mains et s'en alla sans demander son reste… L'aristocrate se figea quelques secondes, abasourdi par un tel comportement… Mais quelle mouche avait donc piqué son majordome ? Une partie de son cerveau se demandait néanmoins ce qu'il était sensé faire des fleurs… En parlant des fleurs, il remarqua la présence d'une petite carte qui, accrochée par une jolie petite ficelle dorée, se balançait narquoisement sous son nez… [8

D'un geste énervé, il se saisit de la carte et en entama la lecture :

_Cher Frangin,_

_Toutes mes félicitations !_

_Après des années à lui avoir tourné autour, tu as enfin trouvé le moyen de conclure ! _

_Je vous adresse, à tous les deux, mes plus sincères félicitations et tous mes vœux de bonheur !_

_Bien à toi,_

_Ton petit Frère_

_PS : Ne t'en prends pas aux domestiques, c'est moi qui les ait mis dans le coup._

_PPS : Offre les fleurs à ta dulcinée, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'un crétin fini lorsqu'elle se réveillera…_

De l'autre côté de la porte de service, l'oreille collée à même le bois, Edwards, Nina et Laureen (deux bonnes) reculèrent en entendant le cri inhumain qui s'échappa soudain de la chambre :

**«** **DDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!! »**

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

**Deux jours plus tard.**

Ah, la remise du courrier dans un pensionnat… Quel moment intense pour les garçons ! Entre impatience, ennui et déception, chacun espérait secrètement recevoir une lettre, un petit cadeau de la maison, un peu d'argent de poche, ou bien, qui sait, un billet doux d'une possible future petite amie ?

« Hey, Dragon ! T'as reçu deux colis aujourd'hui ! Veinard ! »

Duo se leva lentement, en s'étirant de tout son long, de son lit où il s'était installé pour bouquiner tranquille.

« J'arrive, Vince ! Deux secondes ! »

L'adolescent se dépêcha de venir récupérer les deux cartons, soigneusement empaquetés et adressés à son nom, des mains du facteur tout en lui adressant un chaleureux sourire.

« Merci bien, Greg. »

Grégoire, le postier, lui rendit son sourire : il aimait bien ce p'tit gars, toujours poli et gentil avec lui…

« Mais de rien, m'sieu Kushrénada ! »

Alourdi de ses nouveaux bagages, le jeune homme se dirigea vers son bureau, ses amis grouillant autour de lui comme des abeilles autour d'une fleur.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, Drake ? »

Posant les deux colis sur sa table de travail, le noble répondit à son ami :

« Pas la moindre idée, Trent ! Mais bon, y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! »

Et, sur ces mots, l'ex-terroriste se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux et d'un coupe-papier pour entreprendre le déficelage de son premier paquet. Ce dernier s'ouvrit assez vite, laissant apercevoir un assortiment complet de ses sucreries préférées, y compris les sucres d'orge miel-framboise si difficiles à trouver mais qu'il appréciait tellement…

« Olé ! Un réapprovisionnement en glucose, les mecs ! Y a une carte pour aller avec ? »

Seven écarta deux berlingots et lui tendit un petit carré de papier plastifié écru coincé entre eux.

« Oui, tiens. Mais, par contre, il n'y a pas de nom ! »

Duo lui prit la missive des mains et lut les quelques mots tracés avec une calligraphie soignée et accompagnée d'une trace de rouge à lèvre carmin en forme de baiser.

_Merci pour tout_

_L._

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Alors comme ça, la Lady avait enfin trouvé le courage de passer à l'action… Il espérait que Edwards avait suivi ses directives, dans ce cas là… La tête de Treize avait dû valoir son pesant d'or lorsqu'il avait dû lire son petit mot…

Il proposa rapidement un bonbon à ses amis et entreprit de défaire son second colis. Ce dernier, de forme rectangulaire, s'ouvrit sur une page, rouge, sur laquelle était écrit un bref message à l'encre noire, formé de lettres majuscules :

_**A RENDRE IMPERATIVEMENT POUR JEUDI SOIR,**_

_**DUEMENT COMPLETE ET SIGNE.**_

_**AVEC TOUT MON AMOUR.**_

_**TON FRERE.**_

Haussant un sourcil, Duo retira la lettre pour apercevoir un gros, que dis-je, un énorme dossier dont le titre s'étalait sur la couverture en caractères capitaux :

**INTRODUCTION DE LA BASE MILITAIRE KINORYU EN MANCHOURIE. **

« Les gars… On est quel jour ? »

« Mercredi, pourquoi, Dragon ? »

Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos.

« Parce que je suis pas dans la mouise, moi, maintenant… »

Un immense éclat de rire résonna dans toute l'école de Perey Bère pendant près de dix minutes…

_A Suivre…_

**Petits commentaires de l'auteur, en vacances sous les palmiers, les bananiers et les Vacoas :**

**Lyra :** Lequel des deux frangins est le plus à plaindre, ça franchement, je me le demande…

**Lian :** Joker !

**Lylyth : **Lyra, c'est moi ou nos personnages secondaires prennent de plus en plus d'importance ?

**Lyra :** Pas de ma faute ! Ils ont muté tout seuls, comme des grands et indépendamment de ma volonté… Remarque, avec tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour leur trouver les noms potables, c'est presque normal… merci à mon petit frère d'ailleurs pour son aide précieuse !

**Lian :** J'vais pas m'en plaindre. Je les aime bien moi !

**Lyra :** En plus, ce chapitre est super long ! Ca va compenser par rapport au septième… Quant à la scène Treize X Lady Une…

**Lylyth :** Je me suis jamais autant marrée en écrivant une scène de drague ! MDR !!!!

**Lian et Lyra :** Lylyth !!! TT°

**Lylyth :** Hem… Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? Soyez sympa ! °

**Les petites notes : **

[1 **Lyra** : Avec une majuscule, s'il vous plait !

[2 **Lian** : Ca existe, ce mot ?

**Lyra** : Si si, j'ai vérifié dans le dico !

[3 **Lyra** : Pardon, j'ai pas pu résister… Mais bon, d'un autre côté, c'était ça ou le Garçon masqué et je SAIS que j'aurais obligatoirement dérivé sur Sailor Moon…

[4 **Lylyth **: Si tu savais, Vince… Si tu savais…

[5 **Lyra** : Dix en Jap' d'après mes souvenirs du Judo. J'écris en phonétique, hein… Le prenez pas pour argent comptant !

[6 **Lylyth** : Aphrodisiaques, quand tu nous tiens…

**Lian** : Lylyth ! Tu casses l'ambiance, là !

[7 **Lyra, Lylyth et Lian** : MACHO !!!

[8 **Lian :** Un balancement narquois ? Ca vient d'où ce truc là ?

**Lyra, Lylyth et Duo** : Devine ! _Grand sourire narquois _

**Lian **_soupire _: Héritage familial ?

**Lylyth** : T'as tout compris !


End file.
